Seventh Heaven
by MiyuTanemura
Summary: Series of Oneshots named after the album by the same name by Kalafina. Will depict Natsu and Gray's relationship. Natsu/Gray. COMPLETE. Now updated with Interludes #01 and #02
1. overture

Disclaimer: No surprise when I say, not mine and I don't own anything

* * *

Seventh Heaven

Chapter One – overture

Darkness.

A small trail of light shimmered on the far distance, making the horizon brighten slightly and start to show various hues of blue.

Natsu knew that he had his eyes closed but that didn't impeach him from seeing his surroundings.

It felt as if he were floating.

Far away, the sound of waves crashing upon the sand and rocks could be heard and so did the cries of seagulls.

Natsu felt movement – that supposedly was caused by a boat where he should be lying however he didn't feel any motion sickness. Everything was calm and that appeased him and gave him a feeling of protection.

Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around. He was surrounded by blue, calm blue in every direction and if he looked around he wouldn't notice any disturbance in the waters that he was sailing. How strange was that, especially when he could hear the waves crashing so close, yet so far away?

Lying back down Natsu gave a contented sigh at the warmness that enveloped him.

Even if he knew that this was a dream and that nobody would bother him, this felt like a secret moment. To be remembered and cherished as they didn't come all that often…

Opening his eyes once again, he had to blink them a couple of times.

Then he noticed the light that was being filtered by the blue colored curtains, the thin yellow beams delicately hitting the bed and walls.

There was no need for him to wake up so Natsu curled up tighter in the blanket and snuggled into the body that was lying next to his. Said body opened his arms in a welcoming gesture and that was all the invitation that Natsu needed. When he came into contact to a bare chest, the arms closed around him in a light embrace.

His nose sensed something that remembered him of a beach, of the sea.

He exhaled softly. The feeling of protection that he had felt before was nothing compared with what he was feeling now.

After this passing thought, he let the tender arms of oblivion pull him back to that calm plane.

He could wake up and face life later, for now only this moment mattered.

**

* * *

A/N:** So, I couldn't resist. This whole idea had been in my mind for quite a while and now it was really bothering me so I had to somehow _expel_ it. Here you have it. Hope it's not too weird.

For this series I only plan to write 14 oneshots (each loosely inspired in one song of Kalafina's Seventh Heaven album). They will vary in lengths, themes and everything as they will be basically be the development of a bunch of ideas. And I have no idea on when inspiration/time to write will strike so this will be randomly updated.

Maybe I should advise you to listen to the songs so that you can "feel/follow" my train of thought? Anyway, do as you like. I hope you like this new weird idea by me.

This is not beta-read, I typed this in a break from my Biochemistry study so I'm at fault to all the weird phrasings and errors.

If possible, review ^^


	2. oblivious

Disclaimer: Is this mine? No, not by a long shot

* * *

Chapter Two – oblivious

The grey and fuzzy mists enveloped the world.

Bits of mists curled and rose diffusedly. The group came to a stop, looking around wearily. They were deep in the forest and the rustling of the leaves just meant that the enemies were close and watching them.

They looked around but the ethereal figures that came to life disappeared in the following moment. Then someone was saying in a low, eerie voice, though they couldn't mage out the words clearly. It said something like,

"_misori …ita mie_

… _osita_

…_tora mor(…)ia_

_Seriaa…"_

Lucy looked at Erza who was frowning suspiciously. Scooting closer to her she muttered, "Erza, do you know what that is?"

Without turning her head and her lips almost not moving she answered, "I have no idea but whatever that is I don't like it."

At that moment a small breeze disturbed the mists and surrounded them, almost as if caressing their faces.

Shadows became more pronounced as the mists condensed on the ground, almost as if preparing the entrance of someone.

Nobody came…

Though in the next moment something hit them, like a punch in the gut. A heavy feeling of despair and sorrow made them stand still, without reaction.

Of course that Natsu with his fiery attitude was the first to react, snapping them out of their trance. And he did it at the right time too as the enemies were surrounding them and about to fall upon them.

The next moment they were surrounded by chaos and more mists, the group ending up split.

Natsu was kicking ass as usual and making an inferno of his surroundings. He didn't take long to defeat his enemies as they were simple bandits – there were no mages among these even if they were in large number. At some point he got distracted as there had been something off just moments before. He didn't know what it had been, just that he had sensed it when he had felt funny. Shrugging it off he made his way to where Erza, Lucy and Happy were. The cling of metal and cries of pain that ended up abruptly showed him where they were, because these mist were really a pain! Not letting people see properly…

A movement on the mists and Natsu had a sword right against his neck. He didn't say anything, just arched an eyebrow. Erza promptly pulled back the sword. With a nod she turned around. "Now we only have to see where Gray is. Can you find him Natsu?"

Lucy looked up from where she was adjusting her clothes. "Why should he?" she wondered.

"Because of Natsu's sense of smell of course, aye!" Happy gave small condescending pats on her head. Lucy huffed in response.

"And also it's the fastest way for us to find Gray. I _told_ him not to get too far." Stated Erza, with her hands on her hips.

"I got it. This way!" the group stepped into the dense mists.

* * *

Gray had ended fighting against a mage and several bandits at the same time so he had been pushed back and back, ending up separated from his friends. The bandits would be easy to defeat but having to balance them with that wind mage was no easy task because of he focused in one the other could attack him easily.

'Why do I feel like I got the short straw of the bargain…?' he thought.

Getting tired of the situation really quickly Gray took a great amount of magic and froze everything that was surrounding him, leaving a big number of frozen figures that looked about to attack. Unfortunately the wind mage hadn't been caught. He was hovering near the frozen tree tops, almost as if surrounded by a grey-brownish halo. He returned to the ground and as Gray was about to make a movement a blast of wind threw him with such strength that he ended in a clearing where a man was throwing some spices to the fire. When he saw Gray lying on the ground he cursed out loud. Then he turned to the man that was entering the clearing. "I told you not to throw them here! I'm busy here." He turned back to the fire with an angry snap of his cloak.

The other looked sheepishly at him and scratched his cheek. "Sorry about that. It was a bit of a miscalculation…"

The cloaked man grumbled under his breath while he threw more spices to the fire. "Well, now that both you and him are here we can carry on with the experiment. Put these in that order I told you about." He threw a bag filled with herbs to the air and crouched to grab a small jug of water.

The other flickered slightly his wrist and two blades of wind ripped the bag, then he made a circular movement with his hand and the herbs fell to the ground in a large circle around Gray. The green and brown leaves were absorbed by the earth and started to emit a pale, yellow glow. That luminosity woke Gray. He got up and quickly noticed that he was trapped inside it. In a quiet and lethal voice he said, "Let me go."

The cloaked man started laughing. He walked to the circle's edge and shed his cloak, "Now, this is where we see how you'll react to this…" he let his arms rest limply on his side while his hands made small, jerky movements. The air inside the circle shimmered.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for these things. Just let me out so that I can have the bracelet that he has" he jerked his head to the guy that was outside the circle, "and I can return it to the rightful owner."

"Oh, this bracelet, you mean?" from his pants pocket he produced the shiny thing.

"You have it? Better yet." Gray took a step forward only to be immobilized. Gray looked boredly at him. "I'm really not in the mood." The words escaped as a growl.

The other just smirked while saying, "Then try…"

As the invisible force that had immobilized him disappeared Gray was able to take a few more steps before his surroundings changed in quick succession. First everything became pitch black, the a sort of orangish-rose and yellow, white spots twinkled around him and in the next moment turned into ethereal people that were walking with different kinds of clothes, some in light clothes other in heavy ones. Then they froze and were taken away when a gust of wind crossed the circle, followed by a wave of water that crashed in the ground where it broke the earth and, shaking, a large chunk emerged and headed towards the sky, quickly disintegrating. This whole thing caught Gray unawares as he wasn't expecting anything of this sort but as he was in a really, really bad mood, he didn't stay shocked for long. So when a similar sequence to the one he had just experienced begun Gray attacked, creating long range weapons he threw them at the man, only to be stopped as the creatures and then the elements curled in front of him.

Gray cursed and muttered something under his breath, at his attacks being repelled. Well, there were only a few things he could do and it was really better if he hurried. He needed to return to the group and deliver a well-deserved punch to a certain dimwit fire mage. He concentrated his magic in one point and with a little bit of foreign magic, a slight whisper of premonition said _"estora mortia"_ and it exploded, creating such a pressure that the magic circle couldn't handle it. The circle blasted apart, Gray falling to the ground with the whiplash of magic and the other mage ended on the ground with smoke rising from his body.

The sound of footsteps made Gray look up and he saw how Natsu had an extended hand to help him up.

Gray didn't acknowledge this presence, just got up alone. He walked past him as he wasn't even there. He saw how the wind mage had been subdued and he gave a slight nod. That was better…

He crouched over the other and rummaged though the pockets, finally holding the precious bracelet. He could feel Natsu's eyes burning on his back.

He walked to Erza and placed the item in her hand and was about to say something when a hand grabbed his forearm and pulled. He heard Natsu say something but in his stupor he let himself be dragged to a more secluded place among the old and large trees.

"Could you explain me what was that all about?"

* * *

The group reached a clearing from where a strange shimmer was coming and they saw that Gray was inside the place that emitted light with a guy that had his back turned to them and there was other man outside, near a small bonfire, looking at them.

Natsu turned and said, "How do you wanna bet that these two are the one we're looking for?"

"You think so? But why would they have these bandits? They look strong, for me…"

"Yes but maybe the others were just to create a diversion or something of that sort…" said Erza.

"Anyway, what do we do?"

"First we have to take down this one…"

"Consider it done!" Natsu jumped and in no time was trading blows with the other. He knocked him out effortlessly and even had time to taste some of the flames before putting out the fire. Erza and Lucy had just gotten near the man and were binding him so he couldn't run away. Then a blast of magic almost threw them to the floor and Gray was sitting on the ground while his foe was on the floor, knocked out.

Trying to subdue his smile Natsu walked to Gray and extended a hand to help him. But the prick didn't accept it! Instead he threw a dark look in his direction as he got up alone and walked to the others.

Natsu wasn't expecting this reaction from the other, not at all. He saw him talking to Erza and that's when he decided that he had to do something. He grabbed him and took him to a more secluded place. He let go and crossed his arms, "Could you explain me what was that all about?"

"What do you think, you moron?"

"Jeez, what's gotten into you? We just retrieved the item. The mission's over. What's your problem?"

Gray rolled his eyes and looked at the sky – or rather, mists that were still all over the place.

He shrugged and turned around saying something about a dimwitted, oblivious fool. He didn't have the chance to go far as Natsu pushed him against a tree, the bark digging to his back, and pinned him there. When Gray put his hands on his shoulders to push him back Natsu grabbed his hands and pinned them to the tree. He growled softly, "That's not me, who you're talking about, is it?" he breathed deeply on Gray's ear, making him gulp.

Despite being furious Gray couldn't help but shiver in delight. That was a sensitive area, after all. He tried to push Natsu back but he was almost powerless.

"Why are you behaving like this?" he was looking seriously into Gray's eyes and there wasn't anything he could do but comply and answer.

"It's your fault, you moron. If you weren't like that all the time…"

Natsu cut him, "Like what? What do you mean?"

"If you weren't so oblivious of things more than half the time, there would be no problem…"

"What? Don't you mean… You're talking about that day?" At Gray's indignant huff he snickered a little. "You don't have to worry because I didn't forget." He nuzzled his neck and started to nibble the juncture between neck and shoulder. Gray let go an almost whimper. "In fact, I had a surprise for you for when we got home."

Even if he was suspicious Gray relaxed a little in Natsu's arms and even started reacting. He entwined their fingers and urged Natsu. To be a tease, the Salamander made his way up very slowly. So much that the ice make user was squirming by the time he got to the intended destination.

Gray's lips were slightly chapped due to his recent fight and magic use but that was quickly solved with an eager swipe of tongue. Instants later the kiss had deepened and they were both fighting for dominance because despite the position they were in one never knew who was going to win.

They continued in their own world until loud rustling was heard and the girls were calling.

Leaning his forehead to Gray's Natsu looked into his eyes as both panted and regained their breath. "You feeling better now?" he let go of Gray's hands. "Just for that, you should give me the benefit of the doubt more often…" and Natsu stepped aside and went to meet the others.

Gray took some more moments to himself. He hadn't forgotten after all. He had reassured him and there was a surprise (good he hoped) waiting for him at home. This wasn't that bad at all…

Gray finally rejoined the group and was scolded lightly by Erza. As they were leaving the forest the mists continued to envelope them but now it was thinner and more welcoming. Along the way out of the forest they could ear a small voice distinctly sing, in a happy voice,

"_misori cadita mie__  
__somata osita__  
__estora mortia__  
__seltia…"_

as if thanking them.

* * *

A/N: So, I don't know exactly what came over me to write this, my initial idea was a lot different... This isn't my usual style, I think. Hopefully you'll like it.

I'm working on the new chapter of To be careful in missions but it's not easy, this one's a though one.

Anyway, if possible review ^^


	3. love come down

Disclaimer: My collection of mangas by Hiro Mashima is growing but I'm not yet in the stage of _being_ Hiro Mashima so I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Three – love come down

The yellow light of the rising sun passed the blinds and the curtains, waking Natsu. It was morning again and today was his day to make breakfast. Yawning a little he got up and after a quick trip to the bathroom, he was stumbling into the kitchen. He got the ingredients from the pantry and started cooking. He wasn't exactly awake yet so he was doing things very distractedly, while looking out the window. To tell the truth, his mind was miles away, lost in nostalgia.

He didn't know why but he was remembering the time he had met Gray. When his eyes had locked with those black and hard eyes and an instant reaction had taken place, because of the opposite nature of their magic, supposedly.

They had started fighting and amidst it all, friendship had started to blossom. Their connection had grown in such a way that it was almost as if everything had converged to make them melt into each other.

Realizing what he was thinking Natsu snorted while he tried to scrape the eggs that had burnt on the pan.

Great. His distraction was going to make Gray bitch and whine at least during the whole morning. A small smile etched itself on his face as Natsu opened the window to ventilate the room. Gray didn't tend to be a morning person so he used to wake up a bit grouchy… But Natsu thought that it was a cute trait.

Returning to his task Natsu pondered that despite the damage that they made to the other they always ended making up, there was always a sort of understanding in the end somehow.

He returned to the room to wake Gray up and, as usual, that was a hard task.

"C'mon Gray! Wake up." In response the other just grumbled and turned to the other side, throwing the sheet over his face. Natsu insisted, of course. He bothered Gray in such a way that at one point Gray made an ice hammer and threw it at Natsu (who dodged it easily) but it ended crashing onto the wall and making unnecessary noise. As Natsu continued being such a pain, Gray's next attempt was to freeze his face. But as this was such an usual occurrence – one might even consider it a well rehearsed dance – Natsu took a hold of Gray's arms and pined them to the bed. He was lying with a knee on the bed and his other foot remained on the floor. Natsu leaned in and gave a playful peck on the tip of Gray's nose that was followed by another on the lips. Now that was a reason for Gray to get less moody. As the other finally opened his eyes Natsu got up and left the room saying, "It's about time. Come, breakfast's served."

* * *

Gray took his time and when he finally managed to drag himself to the kitchen he saw how Natsu had already eaten the majority of the food.

"It didn't occur to you that I might want to eat too?"

Natsu paused for a couple of seconds before shrugging and continue eating, saying, "I did enough food for both of us. Besides, you don't usually have much of an appetite in the morning."

Gray sat down and took some food to his dish. He started eating in a thoughtful manner at the same time that he tried to abstract himself of the burnt smell that permeated the whole kitchen.

He started remembering one of the dreams that he had had that night. It had been quite odd as he only remembered a white bird that was soaring over a yellow and orange background, could it be called sky? Anyway, this sky's colors were in a continuous interchange as if the skies were fighting at all times. Well, the bird continued flying peacefully, flapping his wings to gain some altitude. Then suddenly darkness started to appear, from what could be considered the bottom of that world. It was slimy and was trying to expand its vicious tendrils of darkness and pollute the bright space that the skies were.

It was then that the bird changed its course, it dove and pierced the darkness but instead of being consumed, the light that he brought on his wings cleansed the space. Light was pushing darkness away and Gray had the strangest feeling that he was getting there. To the place where he was supposed to be, closer and closer to-

Gray opened his eyes for the second time to look at Natsu who was calling him. A small smile appeared on his lips as he did a thing that was as mundane as passing a jug of milk. Yes, there was no way that Gray could deny that they had been getting closer and now it seemed that the future was expanding to try to contain their happiness. But, deep inside, there was always the fear of hurting. Not from the silly fights that they constantly had and both took with a mock seriousness. No, that was child's play compared to the possibility of one of them not returning, and that as much as the other tried to reach for him it would be in vain. And the sad part was that the rest of the world would overcome that in a blink.

A pat on his hand told him that he had been dwelling in his thoughts for way too long, and he noticed that these thoughts had been of a very dark tone – that wasn't what he wanted to such a beautiful morning!

Gray shook his head, trying to overcome the last threads of dark thoughts from his mind. When he opened his eyes he stared at the wall in front and something clicked.

Natsu _should_ be in front of him. So, where was he?

Two arms hugging him from behind answered his silent question. Gray let himself relax in these arms and shivered a little as Natsu gave him a kiss on the back of his neck. That happened all the time and Natsu teased him because of that every time. They started laughing and with that light and playful atmosphere the day could begin. And this also put a stop on Gray's dark thoughts for good. With Natsu it was always like this, wasn't it?

But it was a good thing. Besides it could overcome the fact of Natsu's sometimes (who was he kidding? Almost always) fickle nature – his reputation of being one of the more unpredictable mages of Fairy Tail was well earned.

They cleaned up the kitchen and sat/cuddled on the couch on the living room. There wasn't much for them to do that day as they were recovering from one mission.

"What do you want to do?" the expected question hung in the air above them but neither answered it as both were feeling content and lazy just by resting near the other.

Over thinking a bit – as it was usual for him to do – Gray wondered how they managed to comprehend each other to such depths without words when some of the times (mostly when they were outside) they could be angered and almost on the verge of maiming the other.

Well, Gray didn't exactly expect to find an answer. For him the current arrangement worked perfectly and despite the fact that outside sometimes it seemed that they hated each other's guts, in reality that couldn't be farther from the truth.

In the end there was something that got them close and it didn't matter that the darkness that sometimes could overshadow their paths or the ways of the outside world, both they knew that the future stretched ahead of them. With new adventures, new fights and a new life – everyday.

The future made them continue and if they were sure of anything it was that it was going to strengthen their connection, their love.

**

* * *

A/N:** And here's a new chapter in this saga. I apologize if the story started one way and then ended in another way, you see, I started writing it one day and when I had the time to finish it the music had evolved into another thing completely different. I hope you like it though. As usual, this is unbetaed and as I was a little sleepy when I posted this, there will be certainly weird phrasings and things like that.

Anyway, you know the drill. Review please ^^


	4. Natsu no Ringo

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

* * *

Chapter Four – Natsu no Ringo (Summer Apple)

The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky while birds were chirping a joyous melody. The wheat fields on the southern outskirts of Magnolia waved like a golden sea as the warm breeze blew. The green of pine trees was outlined from afar in that sea of gold. To the dusty trail's right (as much as could be seen) there was a slight cove surrounded by some leafy trees that cast its shadow over wooden tables and benches – perfect for a picnic. Behind that green cove it was possible to see a field of sunflowers that had bloomed, looking up at the bright travelling disc. The air smelled crisp and clean after the previous day's unexpected rain but today the sky was blue and perfect for outdoors activities.

The group – commanded by Mirajane – had been walking for quite some time and with the approaching lunch hour and rise of the temperature, stomachs were starting to rumble and people starting to complain. Only Mira's innocent smile that was growing increasingly strained kept them in order – fearing her scary outburst. Everybody sighed in relief at the sight of the picnic area as it meant that not only they were going to rest but also eat. When they finally reached their intended destination, the boys dropped the bags to the ground and together, they all started arranging the place, spreading checkered towels over the tables and placing the still warm recipients on the table. A sense of peace filled them – maybe it was inspired by the beautiful landscape…

Finally, they sat down and dug in, the food delicious and the shadows were refreshing.

The food disappeared quickly and there were only six disputes over favored parts of food by the boys. It was a much calmer meal than expected.

Once they were full from the main dishes Mirajane presented the light desert – apples. Red luscious apples. They ate them with gusto. Under Erza's attentive stare they cleaned up the place and got ready to spend the afternoon. Mira grabbed her guitar and started playing and singing lightly and Jubia surprised everybody when she joined her, playing a flute. Both melodies entwined in a tune that contributed to the feeling of calmness, making people laze around. Gajeel and Elfman were doing an arm wrestling match in one of the far tables, Erza was resting her head in her folded arms as she was lulled to sleep, both Lucy and Levi had their books open in front of them but were looking at the musicians, their chins resting in the palm of their hands and Happy had already passed out and was dreaming happily. Finally, Natsu and Gray were-

Natsu and Gray had disappeared from the eating area where their friends were. This disappearance, however, went unnoticed for the time being.

They had sneaked into the field of sunflowers where they scared a small hare, the little thing had gotten frightened by their movements and started running. Natsu laughed and started chasing it playfully. Gray joined his laughter and ran after Natsu. They entered what could be considered the outskirts of the forest and, still following the hare, got into a meadow. A small brook cut the golden and green landscape in half with its liquid blue with silvery reflections. The brook provided the melodic base to which the birds added their voices, making a natural symphony. Somehow this place gave a feeling of "out of the world", almost as if it had been closed off from said world.

As they had gotten to the meadow Gray had run ahead of Natsu in this playful race but when he ran on the green of the brook's shore the ground got a little irregular and, as he didn't know it, he misstep and fell, his upper half of the body into the water while the lower remained dry. He got up on his hands and knees and sat on the ground shaking his head to try to shake away the most of the water. Of course that Natsu started laughing at Gray's predicament. He laughed so hard that he fell to the ground grabbing his stomach at the same time that tears of mirth threatened to spill from his eyes.

"At-at least you weren't wearing your shirt…" Natsu managed between gasps. Gray's attention immediately shot down to his body.

'When did that happen? How the hell did it happen?' his mind worked furiously to try to remember. "How long?" he asked at the same time that he crossed his arms and pouted, his dripping hair falling over his eyes and letting drops of water slide down his body making his skin glisten.

By that time Natsu had calmed enough and his eyes were eagerly following the path of one drop of water that was sliding tantalizingly down Gray's torso. He licked his lips absentmindedly and let out a groan when the drop was stopped by the dark fabric of Gray's pants. He knew that Gray had asked something but his only answer was some noncommittal sound that Natsu managed to squeak. Running a hand through his drenched hair to get it out of his eyes Gray asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, nothing. I was thinking that maybe you should get dried up. We don't want you getting ill, do we?"

He didn't give Gray any time to react (as the latter was already opening his mouth to come up with some sort of retort) as he got up and straddled Gray's legs, pushing him down so that his back was flat on the ground. They stared at each other for long moments and only when Gray arched an eyebrow did Natsu begin. First he held Gray's hands then, never taking away his eyes from the other, he started going up the arms leaving dry (if somewhat reddish) skin and what felt like a trail of pleasurable fire. Gray gasped. The hands got to the shoulders and travelled to the collarbone and down. Gray was starting to get restless but when he tried to grab Natsu's hands the other was quicker and held both of Gray's hands on the ground above his head. He held him down with a hand while the other continued its path – like that drop from earlier – down Gray's torso.

This was getting too much and Gray had to close his eyes while he tried to reign over his labored breath and other things. Then the fiery trail was in his neck, cupping his jaw. The force that had been holding his hands disappeared to mimic the other hand and Gray felt something, feather-like, first on his forehead then on his left cheek, going across the bridge of his nose to the other cheek and down to his chin. Gray waited for the following move – that wasn't coming! He opened his eyes fractionally and saw Natsu looking at him attentively. He couldn't wait any longer so he laced his hands around his neck and pulled Natsu down to kiss him at his heart's content.

They kissed in that secret place and the only thing that assured them that time existed were the pieces of a flute tune that somehow got to them.

The moment their lips parted a wind started to blow, it was a cold wind that had nothing to do with a summer day as it had a cold twinge that announced the arrival of the following season. Autumn was coming.

With a sigh they disentangled from each other's embrace and got up to go back to the others. They surely had noticed their absence by that time.

* * *

Some days later, they were back at the Guild and it was a special night for Lucy who had to perform a ritual with her spirits as some stars had acquired a rare pattern. The boys were there with several others that were considered close friends. It was exciting to see these demonstrations of magic that was so different from their own. They had joined in one of the new Guild's terraces and were looking up at the starry sky.

Noticing that the preparations for the ritual were going to take a while and that they could slip away unnoticed for a bit, Gray grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him into a darker and more secluded alcove.

"What's up?" Natsu's eyes reflected the green light that had just shot to the sky where it sizzled for instants before disappearing.

"I had to talk to you." Gray shrugged his bare shoulders at the same time that he shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall, looking to his right, where the rest of his friends were. "It's that I'm going on a mission tomorrow. Nothing much… I'm just doing what we'd agreed…" he finished with another shrug as he looked at nowhere in particular. Natsu gave a small nod and leaned against the wall besides Gray. He didn't like it when they went in separate missions because that way he couldn't protect – erm – fight him for unknown amounts of time. And it wasn't fair when that happened, he liked his daily Gray-kicking part… But there wasn't anything he could do, only wait for the best.

"Thanks for telling me-" he looked at Gray and his features were lit by the pink light, that Lucy had just tossed at the sky, denoting a look of determination, "You better come safe and sound or I'll have to kick your sorry frozen ass."

Gray was about to retort but that was when the others started calling for them. It was time for the ritual. Somehow the flute echoed in the terrace, bouncing on the stone and calling out for the Autumn.

* * *

A week had past since that night and Natsu was back at the terrace, under the stars with an apple and his thoughts for company. Gray hadn't returned and Natsu had already gone in two missions (yeah, they were smaller and one might consider the easy but that didn't take the merit from them) and the other nothing! With a grunt he sat on the ledge of the wall and let his back rest against the adjoining wall. He bit the apple. This was a green one and the slightly acidic taste made Natsu long for the red and delicious ones. Just thinking about those apples awakened in him a memory that felt sweet and sour. It was sweet because that had been a _great_ afternoon. He let go of a sigh. It was sour because Gray hadn't returned yet and Natsu had no idea on how he was. He shouldn't be feeling like this as Gray was more than capable of taking care of himself but… he was worried.

Eating the rest of the apple distractedly Natsu continued to look at the sky, managing to discern the complicated pattern that the cold bright dots made. He started thinking, first about the stars, then about people, Nature and, finally, about time. Time was a strange thing. It could seem to be running really fast or appear to be never-ending. Yet, it was funny (sometimes) how it could freeze in a certain moment. And even Nature bowed to it, stopping to preserve said moment. A faint smile came to Natsu's lips as he remembered, that picnic had really been memorable.

The moon that had been covered by stray clouds started to shine again, bathing Natsu in its ivory light. He continued submerged in his musings, soon these peaceful nights outdoors would come to an end. The signs were everywhere and it kind of saddened Natsu. Summer was a better season. It was warmer, people tended to relax more and it was better overall. That was his opinion and that was final.

Still deep in thoughts Natsu failed to notice the tiny sounds of someone getting close to him, he failed to sense the movement on his side. He only got a momentary instant to internally recognize the scent and categorize it as non-threatening – even if he only did it unconsciously.

When a hand with an object rose in front of his face, Natsu jumped, and almost fell from the ledge only to feel a strong arm circling his waist and holding him safe.

The hand holding the object dropped and Natsu squirmed so that he was facing the other person.

"Shit! Gray! You almost scared me to death!" Natsu spluttered.

"No "Welcome back Gray" huh? It's nice to know that I'm cherished here." Gray was positively smiling.

"That's not what I meant – I mean – whatever! What took you so long?" The answer to his question was Gray's left hand coming up, as he let go of Natsu's waist with the other, and placing the object in Natsu's outstretched hands. Watching it attentively under the moonlight Natsu finally saw what it was.

An apple. A red luscious apple like the ones from the picnic day. So that meant… Did it really mean?

He locked his gaze with Gray's and climbed down from the wall only to be pressed against it by Gray.

"You've been remembering too?"

"Yeah." Gray leaned his forehead against Natsu's. "Sorry for not getting here sooner but it took me some time to find that." He tilted Natsu's head slightly up until their lips were almost touching. Then he continued, making them both look at the sky. For some reason the stars were really bright that night…

"I missed you Natsu." The barely audible words made Natsu look sharply at Gray. That was the moment Gray chose to kiss Natsu. What started by an almost chaste kiss quickly evolved into a deep and heated one. Natsu wound his arms around Gray's neck locking him in place at the same time that Gray's hands started wandering.

The autumn's wind blew again but it didn't matter to them as they continued kissing under the moon and the stars, in their own world.

The apple that Gray had brought was lying on the floor, forgotten for the moment but forever remembered.

**

* * *

A/N: **Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it as, once again, I have no idea about what came over me to write this. But whatever it was, it was fun! ^^

Review, please… ^.^


	5. fairytale

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my time and I spent a bit of it writing this chapter. Funny, huh?

* * *

Chapter Five – fairytale

A drop of water fell into the pond, creating small ripples that went unnoticed.

A mansion was nested among the trees inside the clearing, a circular pond was in the area in front of the left side of the mansion and the water was crystal clear and mirrored the bleak light that managed to filter through the high trees. The environment of the whole place was in greenish blue hues, and in some places of a grayish tone. Mists rose from the ground and only stirred slightly at a stronger gust of wind that managed to get through. The clearing exuded a sense of peace and unchanging eternity.

The group, that had been talking and slightly more relaxed during the way to their destination, had fallen silent lest they disturbed the place. They had started being a lot more cautious and had been advancing slowly. A small disturbance in the mists in front of the pond made them freeze. A girl emerged from the mists and stood there, looking at the lake and into the forest. Then she seemed to sense something different because she looked to her side and saw them. She turned fully around and they noticed that she was translucent. The girl had her eyes open wide and was looking shocked, her mouth opening as if she was going to say something. Erza had stepped ahead and was waiting for whatever she may have to say, not letting her guard down. Natsu was on her right, ready to fight and Gray on her left. Lucy and Happy were also expecting, behind them. Before any sound could emerge from the girl, a loud _pop_ was heard, they turned to where the sound had come from only to see the space around Gray open and what looked like an invisible curtain close and Gray was no longer there. Happy was the first to fly to where Gray had been standing and, that way, they had to believe in what their eyes had just seen – Gray was gone!

"What are you doing here?" the small voice came from behind.

Erza was the first to react, "We're here on a mission. There are some books inside the mansion that we were asked to find. Who are you?"

The girl seemed to ignore her as she continued, "You do know that you shouldn't come here, this place is haunted…"

Lucy intervened, "We know that a witch used to live here and that she at some point had a feud with another witch but that was long ago. The so called phantoms are most likely side-effects of that and fables told by villagers to scare the people."

The girl arched an eyebrow and smiled in an ironic was as she pointed at herself, "Then, what am I?" there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Erm, right…" Lucy flustered a little.

"Nothing of that matters now. What has just happened to our friend?" Natsu asked as he frowned, one of them was gone and they shouldn't be here in idle chitchat.

Erza gave a little knock on his forehead, "Don't be such a hothead, he'll be fine." She admonished while he held his throbbing forehead.

"Please, could you tell us what that was?" Lucy spared a glance at Natsu and the concerned Happy who was hovering near him. She _looked_ at the girl, taking in her simple white belted gown, gloves, collar and veil that fell down her long silver hair. Their eyes locked and those grey depths spoke of unthinkable sadness. Then she turned away and fidgeted with the veil, not wanting to look at anyone.

"The-the person who took your friend was me-" at their confused and suspicious look she hurried to clarify, "it-it's me but not this me. I used to be a witch, long time ago, but then that other witch had to ruin everything. Long story short, when I was butting heads with the other my-" her voice took a softer and dreamy tone, "-friend said that he had forgotten something important that he wanted to give me and, right when I needed him the most, he disappeared. It was a huge shock for me and, I have no idea how it happened, we kind of dissociated. Everyday I come here and wait for him while the me inside… I don't exactly know what she does…" she ended with a meek wave. "Anyway, if we want to find your friend he must be in the attic with her. Come." She started to glide towards the house, the mists parting in her way. The group, after looking at each other, had no other option but to follow. They reached the main doors and the phantom just raised her hand before they started opening – silently.

Before they stepped into the house Lucy asked, "Could you at least tell us your name?" when the girl looked at her slightly confused Lucy smiled and continued, "It's easier to call you with a name. I'm Lucy, this is Erza, Natsu and the cat's Happy. Our other friend's Gray. We are from Fairy Tail. How do you do?"

The girl smiled gratefully, "My name used to be Ctonia, and I was a witch. It's a pleasure meeting you…"

"Likewise, but we better get going." Erza went further inside the house and stopped abruptly. Behind, the doors closed loudly.

They stood in the dusk for long minutes before their eyes got accustomed to it then they headed to the large marble staircase.

* * *

Gray opened his eyes and stood frozen in shock. He had just blinked but he wasn't looking at the same thing from the previous second. Hell, he had been _outside_ and looking at a large mansion and a girl in front of a pond and right now he was somewhere _indoors_, in a messy room full of dusty junk and large white cloths over furniture and hanging from walls. What was kind of surprising was that there was also a girl here, sitting in front of a large table that was protruding from the wall. A ton of stuff littered the table, vials and test tubes were filled with colorful solutions and she was looking intently at a metallic box that had many dials and protruding buttons in different colors. She was wearing brown pants, white shirt and a pair of glasses was peeking at the tip of her nose. Her silver hair was up in a pony tail, so that it didn't bother her. All of her focus was directed at the box. Gray looked at her and around the room, finally spotting a door. He cautiously started walking towards it but was stopped by a clear voice that had some steel underneath, "You better stay where you are…" Gray turned and saw how the girl continued with her back turned to him, pushing some buttons and writing things down on a notebook.

Gray took another step. No sound resonated on the room as the girl got up and in a flash was in front of Gray, looking stubbornly at him, the glasses pushed back up in her nose. Gray felt tendrils of something curl around his wrists but as he was going to look down she grabbed his chin and started looking appraisingly at him. "Good features, strong magic… a perfect candidate…" she muttered as her hands travelled down and pushed the shirt open and slid it down his arms so that it fell to the floor. Gray saw how it went straight across his bindings – but how was that possible when he was secured so tightly at the same time? "You came in a good day. Everything's finally ready for my big experiment…" she was saying in a proud voice.

Gray was being dragged into a cloth covered wall where a pair of cuffs was hanging. He hoped that he could freeze them and escape from this room with this insane person. Unfortunately the bindings had a spell that blocked the magic. Gray tried to push but his waist and feet were locked soon after. He couldn't move.

The girl was hovering nearby with two tubes that she quickly inserted in the junction between metal and skin. She pierced the skin and that made a grunt escape from Gray. From the left wrist blood started to flow but from the right nothing that could be seen. Then a white mass started sliding down the tube. Both things converged into a glowing white ball that was hovering to the right of the metallic box.

"You see, my sensor showed that you had most of the characteristics for my little experiment…" she gave a small giggle, "So you're the person that's more in love of the bunch…" she continued in a slightly suspicious way. Gray flustered and started denying. Shaking her head she placed a hand over his lips. "There's nothing you cans say to prove me wrong. My machine over there chose you and that's final." She let her eyes widen a bit and a goofy grin come to her lips, "It's been so long since my last time…" she took a step back and two green arms poked from the floor, holding scalpels that were instantly put to use, cutting here and there, tainting the floor and white cloth of red. Her right hand fluttered mockingly over Gray's Fairy Tail symbol before she sat back and started taking notes feverishly.

* * *

In the meanwhile the group had been managing to overcome the obstacles and the traps that were all over the staircase. Who would've told that such thing was possible? So many traps…

They finally got to the third floor and, logically, this should be the place where the door to the attic should be.

"Right now there is no physical door to the attic here. She managed to take it out of this plane."

"Then how are we supposed to get there?"

"I think that if you're victorious after entering one of the rooms in this floor, a door will open and you'll get to the ante-room before the attic."

The group nodded in confirmation and spread out the corridor, entering separate rooms (with the exception of Happy who followed Natsu), leaving Ctonia alone in the corridor.

* * *

Lucy entered what looked like a library. Large and heavy wooden bookcases were lined on the walls and there was even a small staircase leading to three bookcases in a small veranda. There were so many books that Lucy felt a tiny twinge of jealousy. Three large wooden tables with lamps and chairs were covered in dust as it seemed that nobody had used this room in a long time – which was a pity since the _flirent_ wood was not only amazing and a sight to behold but also extremely expensive.

A sudden glint caught Lucy's attention and in the following instant she had grabbed her whip and snapped it. It did touch someplace in the thing that had thrown itself at her, slowing it down.

The sound of something crashing on one of the tables had Lucy's left hand grabbing her keys. Lucy stopped for an instant as she took in what she was facing. A woman that was made of purple glass was standing and looking down at her. She had long hair that fell down her back in defined curls, a two-piece suit and high heeled boots. Her left arm was parallel to the table and she had her palm facing the ceiling. Thin glassy threads were growing and she closed her hand and threw the contents of her hand at Lucy. Numerous snake-like tendrils of various sizes lunged at her. Lucy picked the key quickly and called Taurus. The spirit materialized and swung its ax, the sound of glass shattering and Lucy's steady orders were the only sounds on the room. Taurus ran to the table and – although the woman tried to escape – grabbed her leg and with a flick of the wrist he had her crashing into the floor. The million pieces of purple glass started to glow and originated a door in the far end of the room. Lucy called Taurus back and ran to the door before it faded – she had surpassed the first obstacle.

* * *

Erza was standing in what looked like a guest room, but a large one. The dark _flirent_ wood was in every wooden surface; closet, headboard, bedside tables, three sets of bookcases, desk and chair. The curtains were of a jade tone and that surely was also the color of the bed cover – that was currently covered by a white cloth. Erza stepped into the room until she was by the bed. Her sensed flashed immediately and she brought a ring of seven swords that surrounded the green creature that was just attacking her. The swords smashed it into bits instantly. The green glow that came from them originated a door in the wall right besides the closet. Erza walked resolutely and crossed the door.

* * *

Natsu and Happy were looking around, they were in what looked like a small bureau. Bookcases along the walls and a large desk in the centre of the room. It was all in dark wood and the only thing that tried to bring some cheer to the room were the yellow curtains. A grandfather clock was ticking in the wall to the window's right. That's what startled Natsu – in an abandoned house the clock shouldn't be ticking. He was distracted for seconds before something glinted unexpectedly. Natsu crossed his arms in front of himself and did it right on time of stopping the leg that had been swung at him. With his left leg he kicked the foot of the other person who fell to the floor. Natsu straddled his opponent and saw that he was holding down a person made of yellow glass? As she started struggling, Natsu made his fists emit flames and, with the appropriate temperature, she started melting. He didn't take long to melt the whole figure and when only a yellow puddle could be seen in the wooden floor, it started glowing and a door appeared right in front of the grandfather clock. Natsu got up and, with Happy by his side, crossed the door.

* * *

The four of them met in a white room where Ctonia was waiting. "I'm glad to know that you all managed to surpass the Three Sisters." A look of extreme sadness fluttered through her face. She pointed to the only door of the place. "This is where they are…"

"Let's go then!" Natsu raised his fist and took a step ahead.

"Lucy, Erza, I think that I found what we were looking for. It's in the room where Natsu and I were. It seemed to be in good condition, aye!" they flying cat told his friends.

"Really? That's great! Then when we find Gray we'll go there-" Lucy stopped as she hit a wall. Well, she wasn't the only one as Erza and Happy stopped too. The three of them started touching the invisible wall and saw the door closing on their faces.

"We're locked outside!" Lucy was stunned.

"Apparently we can't get in there…" Erza said in her matter-of-fact way, frowning. "There's nothing we can do now. Everything depends on the boys… But there's something that I've been thinking-" Erza was stopped as a large red door appeared right in front of her. "We have to go to the forest to test my theory… Come on!" they ran to the door and from the white room.

* * *

The room was a mess. That was the first thing that Natsu noticed as he stepped into it. Then he heard the door close and looked behind to see where the girls were. But they _weren't_ there.

"Welcome to my room." An eerie voice said. Natsu, completely alert, took another step and noticed a figure resting in a chair that was turned to the window from where the white curtains swayed gently. Natsu got closer to the chair and saw a decaying body that was surely being preserved by magic as it had no worms or stink coming from it, only rotten flesh decomposing on the bones and dress of what had once been a person. Something rose from the body and, at first had the same nightmarish appearance but quickly became a vibrant and young red-head who looked up. With what looked like sadness she said, "This is what all that pain made me…" then she turned to Gray and, smirking evilly, patted his cheek saying, "…but now we're going to arrange that, aren't we?" she turned at Natsu, "So, you're the closest person to him… I wasn't really expecting that…"

Natsu saw Gray's wide eyes as he only now noticed that Natsu was in the room. Dark bags were under his eyes and he looked completely exhausted. The tube from where the blood had been drawn was already brown – meaning that the drain of blood had stopped for quite a while already – but from the other tube the white substance continued to flow. Natsu took it all in and looked back at the woman, "What if I'm the closest person to him? Is there a problem?" he arched an eyebrow.

"No, not at all…" she had a smile that nearly screamed 'fake' as she got closer to Natsu. Then she was in the air and, with a powerful kick to Natsu's head, threw him into another grandfather clock that was identical to the one from before. "It only means that I can extend a little my experiment…"

Natsu got up, shook his head a couple of times and cracked his knuckles, she was asking for it so she was going to get it. He ran to her and saw her produce a sword from her sleeve. That was freaky!

Making flames grow in his right fist Natsu stopped the blade – and the heat even managed to melt the blade. But she wasn't defeated yet. She took three steps back from Natsu and threw her hands in the air. The sound of snaps opening preceded Gray waking to stand in front of Natsu, body set into a fighting stance at the same time that the face and the eyes in particular, were showing extreme shock.

She was manipulating Gray's body as if he were a puppet! A white glowing orb came to rest in Gray's shoulder blades and with that the fight started.

They fought with everything they had (Gray was coerced to) and only after much silent pleading from Gray for Natsu to end it all, did Natsu, very reluctantly, oblige. He saw Gray close his eyes tightly as his fist hit the other's body and the wave of energy that he blasted. Gray was thrown to where the girl was and crashed into the large globe that had been feeding of Gray's magic and blood. He fell to the floor and the blood fell on him, sliding over the pale expanse of skin, staining it in bright red while the white magic was being reabsorbed.

The girl hadn't been affected by the body that had passed through her but she was looking livid with rage, arms trembling. "Do you have any idea about what you just did?" she shrieked. "How am I going to find Imbro now? You-you're here because Ermngilda told you to, aren't you? She's just going down… I'll kill her for once and for all…" she was pacing during her rant until she stopped and was about to throw herself at Natsu but was stopped by one window breaking. Draco had just entered the attic, the small purple dragon flew once around the room and came to a stop in the stool in front of the table. His gravelly voice filled the room, "Mistress Lucy has called you to the garden, she says that it's important."

Ctonia was going to argue but Natsu grabbed her shoulders and growled, "You're coming too, I have the feeling that this is more important to you than to me. How do we get down there?" She was left without reaction so just went to her machine and pushed some buttons. A door seemed to open and in the other side Lucy and Erza's profiles could be seen. Natsu kneeled over Gray and held him bridal style, motioning with his head to Draco and holding Ctonia by the sleeve, they crossed the door to the front yard.

Lucy, Erza, Happy and White Ctonia were looking at them from around a glass box, that was odd… Where did they find it? Natsu looked to his right to where the red-head had been and was met with a black version of White Ctonia, the only significant change was the hair that was under the veil – it was tied up. They looked at each other warily, as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Then White Ctonia spoke, "He's there."

The words had barely been uttered and Black Ctonia had thrown herself at the glass, her eyes looking greedily and nails scratching uselessly on the glass.

"Imbro… Imbro…" she said his name repeatedly as tears spilled from her eyes. The other Ctonia placed a hand on her shoulder and in that moment they merged.

Ctonia was still kneeling but despite the extreme sadness, now she looked more composed, her dress was now of a light grey, sprinkled with darker grey and black and with a white veil. Her hair was tied up loosely. With a tired sigh she sat back and in an absent voice started speaking, "He was my best friend… We grew together, always close only apart for the time of his training as a glazier. He loved doing what he did and helped me immensely when I followed my calling… Even in the worst times, he only had to open the door to brighten my day…" a single tear slid down her cheek. "And when I finally got established here and started helping people I had to find her… Ermngilda. She was extremely selfish and greedy. Saw how I was doing well here and she coveted what I had – everything. And that way our so called feud started. Imbro stood by my side the whole time until that morning…" her voice failed as she gasped, gripped her stomach and bent by the waist, letting her forehead rest against the glass. Her whole frame trembled as she tried to control her grief. "He left one morning. He only gave me a distracted kiss before leaving. He had forgotten something back in his house that he needed… He went into the woods and the last I saw from him was him waving at me right before entering the woods. He never came back." She looked at the stone-like body and more tears threatened to fall over. "First the war with Ermngilda distracted me but after a while I froze the world away and lost my days is melancholy and solitude. And I also learned many things from the books. But none of that will ever bring him back." Anguish was back to her voice.

"The thing is, I think that he may still be wondering the woods. From the engravings that we saw, the spell that turned him to stone and closed him in this glass box had a dissociative mechanism and there's the possibility that something happened to him the same way that you still have your body and can walk out here." Lucy tried to comfort her.

Rustlings came from the nearby bushes and a pale form stumbled into the clearing. It was a young man that looked like he had been lost in the forest for quite a while as he had his clothes thorn and tattered and twigs were protruding from his hair and he had stubble on his face.

The moment he set eyes on Ctonia his whole expression lit up as he started running towards them. She also let go of a strangled squeal as she got up with a jump and ran to him. He kissed her soundly and, very subtly, the light in the clearing became warmer. They were finally together.

Natsu was kneeling on the ground and holding a still unconscious Gray. It was a relief seeing them have the happy ending to their story after son much time but what about Gray? Natsu had tried shaking him and sprinkle water from the pond into his face but nothing worked.

Lucy let go of a contented sigh, she loved when a story had a happy ending, just like the stories she used to read (and write, sometimes…). Erza and Happy were also relaxed and that was why they got so shocked when they turned to see Natsu anxiously holding Gray.

"You should give him water from the pond. It always had healing powers. It's clear, there's nothing to fear." Ctonia smiled tenderly at Imbro who smiled back as he took a white glass bracelet from his pocked and slid it over her left wrist.

"We would also like to know if we could take with us the tomes of your Encyclopedia of Magical Potions and Herbs?" Erza asked softly.

The couple just nodded and looked lovingly into each other's eyes, "Everything should be mostly safe for you to walk in the house, the magical core must be disconnected by now." She held him and was held in return as mists rose to envelope them and take them away, together.

"Natsu take care of Gray, we'll be back in a minute." Erza said, as they started walking briskly towards the house.

Natsu maneuvered them closer to the pond's side and, with crystalline water, started cleaning the blood blots that were staining Gray's face. He was being extremely careful even if he knew that the chances of Gray waking up just due to that were close to none. When the face was minimally clean Natsu leaned forward, lips pressing against lips softly. He withdrew and, of course, nothing had happened. Natsu didn't know what had made him do that. Plunging a hand into the pond he drank some water. He was going to give it to him with his mouth and that better wake Gray – or else!

When he deemed that he had enough water he leaned forward again and, with his tongue, pried the other's mouth open and let the liquid flow.

He had to repeat the process three times before Gray gave a sign of awareness. The tongue started moving weakly and then hands grabbed Natsu's vest and pulled.

Natsu laid him on the ground and looked anxiously. Gray opened his eyes and looked at Natsu. This was better from before when he couldn't – Gray sat up suddenly, almost hitting Natsu in the process. "What the hell happened?" he looked wearily to the sides.

Natsu laughed a little, relieved. "Everything's fine. We solved that girl's problem and the others are inside the mansion, getting the books."

"So everything's really okay? Who's injured?"

"Apart from you, nobody." As Gray was about to deny he continued, "Don't say that you're not injured because I saw the blood that fell over you. And I doubt it was from anybody else as this place doesn't get many visitors…"

Gray crossed his arms and pouted, "It was not my fault that the chains locked the magic. I couldn't do anything…"

"Nobody said it was but-"

"I was the useless person of the mission Natsu, the expendable one, and there's nothing you can say that can deny that!"

"Gray, what's wrong with you? It's no big deal. And, seriously, you got the worst part of the deal." Gray looked to his side with his jaw stubbornly set.

"Come on, let's get you up that they'll be here soon." Natsu got up and extended his hand. After some hesitation, Gray took it and, grumbling was hoisted. He only managed to be on his feet for mere seconds before his legs wobbled and he nearly fell to the ground. Natsu held Gray by the waist and steadied him. "Watch out." He said with a smile.

"Let go!" Gray tried to squirm from Natsu's arms without success, the arm was like a vice and didn't move. Noticing that he was distracted Natsu just turned the other's face until they were in position and kissed him soundly. Gray's legs were now wobbling for an entirely different reason – and with the intended bonus of shutting Gray up… The kiss was perfect.

They broke it when the need for oxygen became too much and, they heard the sounds, the others returned. Erza had now a large (and heavy) bag on her back.

"It's good to know that you're okay Gray!"

"Yes, aye!"

"It's great." The others added. "Our mission's over, let's go home."

And, this way, they left the clearing behind with time, now, running normally.

Inside the house the clock chimed another hour and, outside another drop of water fell into the pound, the ripples larger than before but with no-one to see.

**

* * *

A/N:** Here's another chapter. You have no idea how this plot bunny has been bugging me so I had to write it down as soon as possible – and here it is. I hope you like it as this is my little way of writing a bit of Natsu/Gray now that in To be careful we're in a Lucy-oriented part (even if I know that things weren't that much around the boys here, this is better than nothing). It hasn't exactly been easy but I've also been working in the next chapter of To be careful. You can relax that later this week I'll finally update. Not that it seems that there's been much attention for the last chapter if we see the lack of reviews… Anyway, I'll try my best!

Oh, and in case of not accompanying the other story, Draco is the Silver Key of the Dragon Constellation that Lucy purchased at some point. It's a purple dragon, usually wrapped in smoke what contributes to a very gravelly voice. Natsu has a deep connection with the dragon.

That's all for this chapter. If possible, please review. ^^


	6. ARIA

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except the typos – as I post this the moment I finish writing it. One day I'll send it to the beta-reader (I don't want to charge her too much at the moment)

* * *

Chapter Six – ARIA

The sound of glass breaking pierced the darkness.

Tiny shards, scattered on the floor, emitted weak, colorful bits of light. Not enough to disturb the predominant darkness, though.

Strange words, like a prayer, resonated through the room brought by the wind, like a caress,

'_salalimaiya kon soledia solte imiya delta'_

The few light that emanated from above (was if from the ceiling? From the stars?) was fading away.

The room seemed to close on itself, making the pitter patter of the rain that came from the outside seem to be mocking him.

The rain was free while Natsu was stuck in this room.

He wanted to go away, to break free, however something was imprisoning him there.

In the far end of the room a weak light struggled to come to life, to try to defeat the darkness the same way that dawn defeats night. But the darkness was unrelenting and enveloped the light, extinguishing it.

Another strange breeze caressed Natsu's arm, eliciting a shiver that coursed through his whole being. At the same time, a sense of deep sadness crashed upon him, almost making his knees buckle. He let go of a pained gasp as it felt like despite a huge piece, an important piece of himself was missing, he was being urged to continue walking ahead, without a chance to regain his balance.

The despairing feeling continued to grow until if felt like it was trying to suffocate Natsu.

Another echo of words filled the room with its strange language,

'_salalimaiya solte idiya marti amida kuo'_

Suddenly, in the darkness that seemed to be endless, little fires came to life.

They were resting in torches in the walls but, despite the light that they brought, no heat reached Natsu. And this was ironic as it looked like even his own element was betraying him by being so cold – there were fires that even seemed to be frozen. That was completely ridiculous.

But that was something that was completely attuned to Natsu, as inside he was feeling empty. So it was only logical that the fire didn't burn.

A grim smile settled upon his lips. There were things that wouldn't change and it didn't matter, as the world would continue to spin even after certain things disappeared. How cruel the skies were – they didn't care about people's grieving.

A beam of light fell right in front of Natsu, who shrank a little, a hand coming protectively to the front of his eyes.

In front of him an icy screen emerged. It was replaying a scene from another time – another life even.

The echo sounded more forceful now, the unknown language trying to convey a message of some sort sounding a bit worried,

_'kama mita imeya amayasa malicha kamita eiya meiya sola mamicha'_

As Natsu didn't understand his eyes focused back on the screen, in the scene playing in front of him.

_After another friendly (to them) banter, Gray got up and brushed off his clothes, saying something to which the girls answered. There was a pause and Gray got all flustered and looking hurriedly to the sides, he hurried to put his shirt back on. The girls teased him and Natsu remembered saying something too. They almost ended fighting again but Gray decided to let that one slide and he turned his back, grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. He waved back a good-bye and flashed a cocky smile. Instants later the Guild's door closed heavily behind him._

Natsu's legs were, suddenly, too weak to support his weight and he collapsed to the floor, the beam of light closing and darkness tried to reign over the room again. Even the light that came from the fires seemed to have dimmed.

Natsu's eyes remained open wide as he stared, without seeing, at the floor. The feelings of that time were threatening to rise again.

Both of them. Together. At that time the future seemed so bright, ready to begin…

More fires lit up in the room and cast their light upon Natsu's face.

He had a blank demeanor, the face didn't show any expression and nothing moved – it was almost as if he was frozen.

The only thing that might demonstrate some sort of emotion were the eyes that were a little brighter than usual. But this didn't mean that any tear was about to fall. No. Natsu didn't cry. He didn't have the tears to do so, not at the moment at least. Unfortunately, inside, it felt like the tears were about to spill.

Natsu closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply and to calm himself. He had to get over this, right?

Life goes on and such…

But it was too hard! How can it be that something that brought so many things into his life had disappeared just like that? It was unfair.

And in exchange there was only emptiness left, inside.

Even the feeling of warmth, no, the memory of the feeling of warmth brought by him had disappeared!

How was it possible that a person whose element was ice, could be so warm? How could he pierce through the walls and be so kind, almost as if he always knew what was needed? Even if he only showed that side of himself to those that really mattered to him…

Now, it didn't matter. None of it.

There was only solitude, in a world of indifference.

Natsu got up slowly and looked around.

The walls of the room he was in had disappeared and he found himself at the beach, the waves trying to reach his feet lazily. Not that the change of scenario meant anything, it was still dark…

What Natsu didn't expect was for the fires that were on the walls to rise from the ground (to where they had gone with the walls) and return to their previous places, burning in the thin air, as if there hadn't been any change.

Natsu's sadness deepened into grief and his shoulders slumped. His eyes were covered by his hair. Even if he was alone in here he didn't want anyone to see how badly he was hurting. His hands were balled so tightly that his knuckles were white.

The fires, around him, started to dance, first one flame, then two until they started gathering, turning into a fiery rope that was circling Natsu. The rope picked up speed and the circle became a spiral and started to get closer to Natsu, trying to fill the empty world. It tightened in such a way that the flames started licking Natsu's body and he only could see the red and orange of the flames.

The wind blew again and the ground shifted until Natsu found himself falling.

* * *

Natsu woke up with another phrase echoing from his dream,

'_salalimaiya solte idiya marti amida kuo'_

The words had a feeling of finality and longing.

Natsu, who was resting on his side, opened his eyes and stretched his hand ahead, feeling the fabric.

It was cold.

Too cold.

Natsu closed his eyes as a pained frown carved itself in his features. He turned so that he was laying on his back and threw an arm across his eyes. His hands closed into fist and he was clenching his teeth tightly.

Another empty day had just begun…

* * *

**A/N:** And so here it is, a new chapter! Even though I should be studying for my Analytical Chemistry test (yay for Chromatography) I just couldn't help it so, here we have it. I do hope you liked it even if it was a bit sad… And I also apologize immensely for not updating To be careful – as I had planned – but this part has gotten harder for me to write so it's going at snail's pace… I'll try to do my best…

I wonder if there's a favorite chapter already? I was just wondering about your opinion so far (there hasn't been much feedback…). Well, you know what to do to, review. ;)


	7. Mata Kaze ga Tsuyokunatta

Disclaimer: Mine? This? Noo… *smiles nervously*

* * *

Chapter Seven – Mata Kaze ga Tsuyokunatta (The Wind Became Strong Again)

It was a stormy night.

Thunder ripped the sky, the wind was howling in every direction, which added to the sea's increasing turbulence. It seemed the even the rain that was about to fall was scared of falling into such tumultuous environment so it contented itself with being there, making the air thicker.

As soon as Natsu's feet touched steady ground he started feeling better – much better. He took a deep breath and saw Happy flying away again, to where the others were still. They needed him to be in good condition (that was brought by the solid ground) otherwise they would fail.

He was standing on a cliff, dark rock under his feet and if he took a couple of steps back, to the edge, he would be able to see (with some difficulty) the jagged scarps all the way down to the sea – the contrast between the dark rock and the white foam was spectacular.

Down, in the turbulent sea, the rest of the team was standing in a quickly sinking ship. Possessions from the cabins were drifting in the waves, a beam of light highlighted an old map that floated for moments, before being torn and starting to sink.

But Natsu didn't have time to look back. He was on a mission and it included the cloaked figure that was standing before him, shrouded in shadows – which was a strange thing as this place was usually well lit – if the lamps were of any indication – and not even the light from the lightning were able to pierce that darkness.

Above, swallows flew in strange formations, their bodies shaking slightly against the sky's leaden color – they had been confused by the weather. Something in them gave the feeling of wanting to go back to different times, times that were missed. But as they suddenly turned sharply on their routes and headed to the village, that was a sign that only meant one thing – from that old saying, _'A storm is coming…'_ (1)

A voice started saying a spell in a commanding and almost shrill voice that could be heard above the storm. The voice came from the darkness and sent a shiver down Natsu's spine.

'_artioda mia dista_

_artidia mia kasa_

_artioda mia dista_

_artidia mia vista'_

Numerous dark figures emerged from the ground and they all turned towards Natsu as one. Black, unseeing eyes were assessing him. It was not a comfortable feeling. But then, a smirk appeared on Natsu's lips as he cracked his hands – he had something to have fun with while he waited for the others.

* * *

Back in the ship, the rest of the group watched Happy return. Their first concern – of getting Natsu out of there – had been overcome as he could take care if himself as long as he wasn't on a moving device. Now they had to take care of themselves and get the hell out of there!

Flames were starting to grow and the wind only contributed to raise them even further. The water crashing against the hull didn't do anything to help the situation, on the contrary, the force of the waves was making the wood creak and groan.

The ship wouldn't last for much longer.

They looked towards the shore. Their way out – their path to safety was going to disappear in no time! And Happy could only take one of them so they still needed something to take the others. They found a slightly damaged dinghy, got it into the water and got in. Gray hurried to cover the bottom with ice so that the small boat didn't start sinking. The flames had risen so much that were now engulfing the whole ship.

They were already some meters away so they could see it perfectly when the ship rose and, slowly, went under the waves.

With some difficulty they managed to control the dinghy and tried to get to that 'path' that would lead them to the shore and to relative safety. It was hard, because of the dark (as the stars had been covered by the stormy sky) and the wind.

Then the only light that they had was the one coming from the flames that were emanating from Natsu who was standing at the top of the cliff. Up there, at that precise moment, he was their guiding light and he was, surely, looking at the person that had caused all their troubles.

Lucy's warning about the impending storm only made Gray and Erza row faster.

* * *

The guy was doing that chant once again and it only contributed to increase Natsu's bad feeling. His enemies, these dark creatures, were increasing in number at a bigger rate than the ones he managed to dispose off. He might be able to defeat a whole lot of them on his own but, surely, he couldn't defeat them all. He needed the others.

Then, around them the wind stagnated. It only stopped right in the area around him and the cloaked guy – it even seemed to dissolve the black creatures that were staying between them. Almost as if there was only place in the world for the both of them, and that's when an extremely rare thing happened. A strange, cold fury took over Natsu whose eyes became steely and the demeanor became dead serious. This was very rare and he hadn't lost control, like he felt like he was about to, in a long time.

Natsu took a step, then another and stopped when a black creature got in his way. Natsu was so focused on the cloaked figure that he just walked around it, but the creature wasn't about to allow that so it hit Natsu. Blinking slowly, Natsu raised his hand to his face and touched his cheek, where the creature had cut him. He looked at the bloody tips of his fingers and then at the creature who in the following moments was melting away. A lot of the black creatures around Natsu were suffering the same fate. With a cold smile in the otherwise expressionless face, Natsu turned and resumed his previous action, getting closer and closer to the guy. Right at that moment there was nothing that could stop him and Natsu had the upper hand – a thing that they were both aware of. He stopped a few steps away from the guy.

"Don't you think that's about time you give it to us? Enough is enough…" he said in a strange voice that resonated in the thunderous silence.

The other gave a mocking laugh and, from his robe, he took what looked like a small crystal sphere that had what appeared to be a dark mist inside. "This won't stop until I say so!" he bellowed.

Natsu raised his left hand and saw his bloodied knuckles. He licked the blood, distractedly, never taking his eyes from the other. "Hmm, salty…" a lightning lit him from behind and his eyes flashed, "salty as it will burn your wounds afterwards."

In a movement too fast to follow, he was in front of the other and fighting with him. The cold rage almost blinding his thoughts. In a far corner of his mind he was saying that he was going too far.

The other, however, wasn't that bad at hand-to-hand combat and had more tricks up his sleeve so when Natsu got him on the ground, he liquefied in a black goo. The black goo divided and raised in the form of two identical figures. The little light that managed to come through to them vanished into the now double forms.

A strange thought came to Natsu; in any other day a well-aimed punch would suffice but today that wasn't the case. No, today he wanted to see his enemies become a bloodied pulp. That was a strange but attractive thought.

More light came through and was absorbed by the darkness and instants later something struck Natsu inside. He doubled over and coughed. Something strange was hurting him from within – a something that was deadly cold was spreading and making Natsu drown in pain. And as he was worried and focusing in what was happening inside him, outside the most certain thing to happen was for the others to take advantage of this and attack him. He had to get himself together, get up and finish the job. And before the others got here and ended up like him.

From glimpses that he managed to get from his doubled and heaving position, he saw the pair in front of him come to a stop – they were about to do something. What, he didn't know because he didn't let them. Seconds after they stopped Natsu was standing up and throwing a punch into both their faces. Somehow, the flame inside that had been steadily dwindling had flared up and was now burning brightly. From afar noises got to him but he paid them no heed – he was focusing completely in the pair in front of him. The fire that he conjured had been too much for them and weakened them so it didn't take long until Natsu saw them merge into a single person again – and that person was already out cold. A slightly feral grin reached Natsu's lips as he retrieved the sphere. That had been easier than expected.

The rest of the group reached him and looked at him curiously, as he placed the sphere – that now had a bluish-green mist inside – in Erza's hand and then walking away. The rain that was falling down didn't bother him, as he walked to the promontory and stood there, looking at the turbulent sea.

The wind that before had been so sharp and aggressive blew again, maybe stronger than ever before. Almost as if it wanted to take Natsu with him. But none of that mattered to Natsu.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back. He saw Gray and the girls and Happy were a little behind. They weren't exactly in the best condition but they were there and safe. And that was all that mattered. The hand had the effect of steadying him and made him go back to his usual self.

The everlasting wind was just blowing their way, clearing the path that they had to follow.

* * *

(1) We have a saying that goes like "Seagulls in land, storm in the sea." Well, it's something like that and I thought that was appropriate, in a strange way.

**

* * *

A/N: **A new chapter and we're back to a strange scene. This hasn't played exactly how I had firstly intended (as usual) but the feeling that I wanted to express ended up way too soft (what can I say, it's being a rough week). Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy it.

I won't try to predict an update in To be Careful because only 1/3 of the chapter's been written so far. Writer's block is awful.

As usual, review please. ^^


	8. Kizuato

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything but I'm itching to put my hands in the DVD from Kalafina's live at JCB Hall (that got out last week). One of these days... *sighs*

* * *

Chapter Eight – Kizuato (Scar)

It was a calm night.

Outside, only a small breeze cut the silence, but sometimes the calm was broken by the natural sounds of the night like a cat passing by or a dog howling in the distance.

All in all, these sounds weren't enough to break the heavy silence that enveloped Gray's house. No light was on, there was no movement. He was just locked inside, deep inside, in his room.

Gray was sitting on the windowsill, looking through the window. To tell the truth he wasn't seeing anything, immersed in his thoughts. His hands were wringing absentmindedly but he kept looking at the deserted street.

The moon lit the world with its silvery light and that contributed to give a mystic ambiance to the world.

Gray's eyes caught the shimmer of the river in the far end of the street.

The breeze picked up strength and dragged an echo, words from daytime, words from their last mission. Prophetic words that rang on Gray's ears.

'_semi selamita ii karia saria salamita_

_konsta morti adita'_

Gray shifted in his seat and looked around.

Nothing.

His hands closed on the bandage that circled his lower torso. It wasn't right. That wasn't the right touch. Not the touch he wanted.

Hands balling on his sides, Gray turned his back at the window. His hands were now gripping tightly the stone ledge.

He raked a hand through his hair as he sighed, stopping mid-movement as he felt it. The scar on his forehead.

Hidden from the world and only with the empty bedroom to witness, a single tear slid down Gray's cheek and dropped to the floor with a noise that, in the silence, seemed like a thunder.

A distant ache had Gray passing his hand through the bandage again. When he noticed the crimson color in his fingers (under the moonlight) Gray got himself together again, the back of the stained hand brushing off the wet path. He should get up and redress the bandage, after all, the wound seemed to have reopened.

Shaking his head slightly, Gray resumed his prior position, staring at the outside once again. A small flower was bathed by moonlight and appeared to be shinning on the windowsill of one of the opposite houses and that caught his attention for moments. Gray rubbed his hands on his pants, trying to make the clammy feeling go away. It didn't go.

Then he had to lean forward as the wall made his skin feel cold in an unpleasant way. Putting his head in his hands, he wondered how it had come to this. Where was his happiness? Had it all been a dream? As fickle as the stardust from a shooting star?

With a disbelieving shake of his head to his inexistent audience Gray let himself ask the question.

Where was Natsu?

Where was he? How was he?

It was not like him to take so long without giving some sort of sign. But no, no village had been destroyed by him in the last three weeks or any of the usual things that showed that had been there had appeared. It was as if Natsu had disappeared from this plane of existence.

He shouldn't be gone. Natsu should be here, with Gray, where he could touch him and lock him in a tender embrace, protecting him.

More eerie words bounced in the room, making Gray flinch.

'_arta vista'_

The mirror from their last mission had been right, after all. It had been from that moment on that their paths had started to go in different directions. But it wasn't fair!

Why now, when he had finally felt and welcomed the warmth into his life? Why did it go away?

Was Gray that unworthy of feeling happiness in the depths of his being?

He had felt it once and now he had to resign himself with living with the memories and the longing?

Was he going to spend the nights like this, in uncertainty, sadness, missing what he once had?

Deep inside the words resonated, answering his unasked questions.

'_mistia ka__nta_

_konsta morti adita'_

Gray closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No, it couldn't be like that. His hand came up to rest where his necklace usually was. A small smile came to his lips. At least he had something from Gray with him… The whole conversation for that exchange had been silly but in the end Natsu had taken the necklace with him in his mission, well hidden under the scarf as his own scar was. They didn't like to talk about the scars, they held far too unpleasant memories to let them go (even if Gray's own had had a happy ending and offered closure, all the pain from before was still there and that didn't mean that it hurt less…). The scars were a symbol to remember and forever regret. And they were also a sign that locked everything from that darkness.

Unexpected noise startled Gray from his thoughts, looking back he watched rain fall, rain in a summer night. That brought memories… Memories that spoke of trust, belief and the forging of an almost unbreakable bond.

And these thoughts were bringing more unwanted moisture to his eyes…

What was wrong with him? Since when did Gray Fullbuster become a crybaby?

This was not him.

But the memories kept playing in his mind. Everything that had happened was engraved deeply inside, at the moment it didn't matter if they were happy moments or sad ones. All of them were there to remind him of the moment in which he had been happy, and that was almost to the point of making him feel that Natsu was there with him.

Illusions, they were all illusions…

Did that mean that all of this was an illusion? Smaller than the moment in which the stardust disappeared and another light took its place?

Gray needed a cigarette.

He got up and started to pace, restlessly. Some curses were half-muttered to the still air of the room.

It was in times like these that he really cursed giving up smoking. There were many reasons for him to have stopped – and logical ones – that was for sure. But right now he _needed_ a smoke. He needed something, anything. But that something wasn't anything. He needed Natsu. The dumbass, childish, annoying Dragonslayer. He needed him there to look at him, at his eyes and see the truth. To feel and taste the kisses, to be sure.

He needed a proof that he had been loved, cherished and only Natsu could give that to him.

But he wasn't there.

Gray brought his knees up and let his head rest in them. His broken plea pierced the room.

"Please."

Unfortunately, the stillness that answered him only made him let go of a choked sob.

"Please." He repeated.

This couldn't be it. Was this the kind of life that he was going to have from now on?

He stormed out of the room with a sudden burst of rage at the situation. This meant that life was going to be like a perpetual night, the daybreak so far that it felt like he never had seen one.

He wanted to do something, to break things but something made him return to the room, sit again by the window. He looked at the, once again, starry sky, hoping to see a shooting star, hoping for his wish to be true, to become reality.

That was the only thing that helped him, the sliver of hope at his return was the only thing that made him have the strength to pass the nights.

He leaned his forehead on the cold glass of the window and murmured, "So be it," eyes closed.

On his ear the voice whispered once again.

'_mistia kanta'_

He could only hope.

* * *

**A/N:** Here we have it, a new chapter. I was quite excited writing this one because this song has started to have a different meaning to me. In fact, this whole exercise is making me have a different look and appreciate the songs even more… The chapter should be angstier but unfortunately it didn't come out that way. Meh, was a clean and easy chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Reviews are highly appreciated (as always) – I don't know why I still bother…


	9. serenato

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but it would be an awesome Christmas gift if I did…

* * *

Chapter Nine – serenato

Night had fallen.

No moon was to rise in the sky as it was the full moon and the light emitted by the stars, even if they were shinning brightly, wasn't enough to brighten the way under the trees.

Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Gray were tired and with slight injuries and just wanted to lie down and rest.

Thankfully no-one was following them as they had completed their mission without much trouble.

No-one spoke, feet were dragging on the ground.

A cold wind blew, making them shiver and the group could see how the small flowers on the border of the trail were trembling. These flowers were waiting for a better day or, maybe, a better season.

The deeper they got in the forest the more distinct they heard what looked like voices, voices that talked among each other,

'_amalita isomee (ee...) iyorohei meheeeya (aa…)_

_s__alabisi iyomee (iyomee) yomeeya_

_a__aaiimeheya he yomehe (ee…)_

_a__malita isomee iyomee kiye aai itabiya somee_

_e__leiteya eleiteya haa…'_

Lucy approached Erza and, in a small voice asked, "You don't think that this forest is haunted, right…?"

Erza looked at her and, answered resolutely, "I don't think so but we better hurry and find shelter. I know that there's a hut nearby…" she stopped and let the others come closer. "There it is, our shelter for the night." She pointed to a dark structure covered by vines and other kinds of vegetation.

They entered and found a large room with a fireplace, there was also a table with six benches and on the wall a counter with shelves with things (it was hard to discern what they were). Throwing a couple of logs into the fireplace it didn't take long until Natsu had lit a fire. With that light they were able to chase away the shadows of doubt that somehow were hovering around them. In the far wall there were two doors that let to a room and a bathroom.

Lucy found some candles and that way they brought light to the whole house. They left the blinds down, not wanting to attract more attention.

Erza searched her bag and produced a large loaf and a cheese. Each of them had water so they could have their well-deserved supper.

"Very well, Lucy and I will share the room. You two should stay here, on watch, maybe?" Erza half ordered half asked, while standing up and stretching. On her seat at the table Lucy stifled a yawn.

Gray and Natsu looked at her, then at each other and shrugged.

"Okay… but next time's up to you…" Gray answered her with a smirk.

"Sure, why not…" answered Natsu at the same time, looking at the flames.

The girls put some comfortable things meant for the boys at the end of the table and closed the door of the room. For long minutes only the crackle of the fire could be heard.

Then, Natsu finally got up, picked some of the blankets and pillows left by the girls and headed to the fireplace. He sat on the floor by its side and where he was directed at the door. Gray sighed and grabbed the rest of the things, sitting near the wall where he wasn't hit so strongly by the fireplace's heat.

"It's comforting…" Natsu's subdued words had Gray leaning to hear him. He ended up sitting close to Natsu but somehow he managed to pull him and make him sit in front of the fire, so Natsu protected him from the excessive warmth.

"What do you mean?" he asked in equally soft words.

"Standing here. With all of you close-by and the fire here is telling me that I haven't failed…" he was about to add something but one of those strange voices echoed,

'_koteiya'_

They got up careful and silently and went to the door and one of the windows.

Nothing.

There was nothing outside that could have made that sound.

"Do you think that Lucy was right and this place is haunted?" Gray asked after they had closed the window and door and returned to their previous place.

"No way. You know how Lucy can get scared with every thing. Do you remember the jump that she gave with that cobralli? With this it must've been the influence of those books she reads. She saw darkness and started to think of scary things…" Natsu shook his head exasperatedly.

"Then we should give her lighter books, huh?"

"You bet-" he was cut by the singing of birds outside. But… these birds… singing at night? Something wasn't right because these didn't sound like night birds. No they didn't. So, what were they doing singing at this hour?

This unspoken question was answered by another disembodied

'_koteiya'_

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah…"

They looked at each other.

"Maybe we should just ignore that…" Gray gave a small laugh and looked at the fireplace. Again, only the noises from the fireplace filled the silence. Gray scooted a little closer to Natsu and finally asked, "Do you think that it's strange to believe in those kinds of things?"

Natsu looked at him a little surprised, then turned back to the fire and answered, "It's not weird. I just don't believe in that. But with all the strange and crazy stuff that we faced, the ghost thing may have its true facts… I don't know. We all believe in what we believe…" he trailed off.

"I take it that you don't believe in any gods…"

Natsu threw another log into the fire and saw the flames part to engulf the new piece of wood. "I don't believe in any god-" he cut himself and took a moment to order his thoughts. "In some places the dragons were treated and considered to be gods, did you know that?" he looked at Gray in time to see his negative headshake. "They were considered gods and what good did that bring them? Just, it's easier to think that there is no heaven or gods. Things are better that way…"

Gray had no answer for that. In fact, he had never thought about it but it kind of made sense.

The intruding voice chose that moment to ring in the still room,

'_tee yama isaya'_

Gray turned back and lied down, his head pointing towards the fireplace. "Maybe you're right. And I do know that the best course of action is to not think about it…"

Natsu laid on his side, his head resting on his right hand, "You've also been there…"

"Yeah. But the worst part is that at that time I was young and-" he covered his face with his hands. "None of that matters now. I wanted to live with my dear ones – they denied me that – and, as such, my time for such prayers ended."

"When I was with Igneel we didn't have those things. Though there were things that were sacred. Like the sunrise. And once a strange thing happened – I will never forget." His voice denoted enthusiasm, "One morning I saw what looked like drops of water – probably dew – hovering above a couple of dry twigs. When I got closer the water fell to the twigs and they bloomed, tiny flowers of every color and I also heard the sound of bells… It was so strange and unreal. It's funny that I remembered that now. I haven't thought of that in years…" Natsu flopped onto his back and looked at the dance of the shadows on the ceiling. "Then Summer ended, darkness fell and for a long time the sky was starless for me."

Gray was lying down, listening to him – after all, it wasn't everyday that Natsu talked about his past like this.

The same words from before echoed again,

'_tee iyama isaya'_

Now they gave a different feeling. A compelling feeling?

Gray sat up and looked at the door. He rose to his knees and pulled at Natsu's right arm, earning a suspicious look from the Salamander. It glaringly asked 'What?'

"Let's follow it. I think it's calling us…"

Natsu shot him an incredulous look. "Are you insane? Follow whatever that is and leave the girls here unprotected?"

Gray gave another pull, with a petulant look on his face. "I don't think that it means any harm… So the girls won't be unprotected. Come on…"

"Since when are you such a fan of supernatural stuff? I know that something's wrong with you. Maybe you got over exposure to heathomph-"

Gray chose that moment to throw himself at Natsu. They playfully wrestled for a while until Gray had Natsu pinned down. With a big grin he commented, "The winner chooses. And as you're down, I win. Let's go!" He gave a small peck on the tip of Natsu's nose, released him and got up.

Shaking his head, Natsu grumbled under his breath, "I didn't know that…" before surrendering and following Gray. He threw a chagrined look at the flames – always so welcoming – before the sturdy door of the hut closed and deprived them of the light.

"Now what?"

As if waiting for the question, an alley with large trees on both sides was dimly lit. Gray grabbed Natsu's hand and they started walking that road, together.

They ended up in front of a large lake, the surface of the water was so still that it looked like a mirror. Finding a couple of rocks whose surfaces were smooth, they sat in them.

"You know, I think that we may have been frozen for quite a long time." Gray was looking at the reflection of the stars on the water so he missed Natsu's enquiring look but as he had been expecting that sort of reaction he elaborated, "From our conversation from before. We can say that the- those events were like the sun hiding and for the longest time we existed but weren't complete because on the inside we were frozen. I don't know. Maybe the fact of entering Fairy Tail and everything had us warming up, finding new things and heading to a recovery…" Gray made a vague gesture with his hand.

Natsu contemplated the water and thought about these words. They did make sense… A breeze stirred the water and by the corner of his eye he saw Gray shiver a little. He was about to tease him about it (and his customary lack of shirt) but Gray beat him to it.

"Before you say anything idiot as usual, I'm not cold. I just-I just think that I felt a hand on my back…" He looked back only to see nothing. Then Natsu was pulling him so that he ended sitting in front of Natsu's parted legs, with both his arms around his waist and his chin resting on Gray's shoulder. Gray let himself relax a bit in the embrace, after all, this conversation had made unwanted thoughts resurface and if felt good to know (and feel) Natsu there and know that he was real. With a sigh he muttered, "I only wish I could have brought the light to my loneliness, I mean, darkness, earlier." He felt Natsu give a small nod on his side and whatever that was there with them seemed to agree and have a small argument with itself at that precise moment,

'_itai samee itomee kiye aai naai_

_eye hi e ama samalita eyei (isomele kiye) maa iya de'_

"Don't forget that we already did a very important thing, we continued with our lives, and this is a journey that won't stop so soon, no matter what your beliefs are." Natsu adjusted his hold on Gray only to tense suddenly.

Gray looked at him with a questioning look.

"Can't you hear it?" Natsu's words were almost inaudible.

Gray strained his hearing until he finally got something, the distant sound of bells playing a melody – and it was a beautiful sound.

"This is it. The music that I heard that day…" he gave a sharp intake of breath.

The ice mage put his hands over the other's ones, telling him to relax. The temperature by the lake rose a few degrees until it felt like if it were a Summer night (even if in fact it was early Spring). Being in this quiet place was transmitting them a feeling of serenity and a calm that were much needed.

Now, sure that the things in this place were looking out for all of them, Natsu and Gray relaxed, enveloped by the soothing music and scenery they were refreshed and ready to face a new lot of challenges.

Finally they got up and returned to the hut. Everything was the same as they had left it – well, the fire had died until only glowing embers took its place.

Closing the door, they returned to the front of the fireplace, where Natsu put another log that brought the fire back to life. They set the covers and the pillows in a way that would allow them some comfort and lied down.

Once again the sound of the bells echoed near them and now the music had a dream-like quality. Or were they dreaming already? The warmth that reached their faces reminded them of the Summer and maybe by sleeping they would get to it sooner…

They had come a long way and right at the moment what they needed was some rest and now that they knew that they were safe in this place, they could let their guard down and rest. In no time they had pulled up the blankets and were lying close, heads touching and fingers intertwined. Their breathing calmed and eyes closed. They fell asleep, together.

The voice sounded for the last time, sounding like a prayer of someone that was looking out for them,

'_salamitai somee iyome kie ya haa'_

* * *

**A/N:** And here it is, another oneshot finished! This one totally escaped my control, length-wise. I had some ideas about what I wanted to write but, as usual, this has pretty much followed the music. I hope you enjoyed it, anyway. And, as usual, this is not beta-read, yet... ^^'

This is one of the fics updated on Christmas (belated but whatever) so, to follow the season's cheer, review people! ^^


	10. Ongaku

Disclaimer: The certainty of me owning this is the same as that I will gain the lottery *crosses fingers* Maybe the New Year will bring me luck… =)

* * *

Chapter Ten – Ongaku (Music)

The roar of thunder pierced the chaos, muting all the other noises.

The flash of light that followed hit the clearing and for instants the metallic glimmer of swords shone, as did the river that was flowing in the back.

Natsu hadn't missed Gray's little sigh, that passed unnoticed amidst the noise, when they had gotten surrounded by a group of rough-looking thugs. They only had the time to exchange a quick look before chaos ensued.

Rain was also pouring from the sky, hitting everybody – hard – and in such a way that Natsu found himself squinting. He had gotten separated from the rest of the group but probably the others had also been separated as well, now it was just a matter of taking down these annoying fools and regroup.

However they were stronger than they looked and their larger number was also a great advantage.

Things weren't going easy for Natsu…

In the back of his mind a voice was gnawing at him. There was a helpless feeling at the loss of the group. It was true that they could take care of themselves (well, Lucy might be the one to have a little more trouble but she could really handle herself when it mattered…) but he was the strongest so he felt compelled to protect the others.

This had already been the reason for quite a heated argument with Gray. Erza had looked at him with that look that said 'As long as you don't defeat me fair and square I won't agree…'

That had irked him a little…

And now, well, he had let Gray go, had let go of his hand. It kind of defeated the purpose as there were some things that Natsu knew that Gray could comprehend better – see where he couldn't see – not that he would ever admit that out loud, of course…

The rain that kept falling was hitting the ground and everything in a much heavier way. That heaviness of the environment was starting to get to Natsu, his moves were sluggish and he nearly fell to the ground a couple of times, thanks to the slippery mud.

'How long until the sun rises?' he wondered, clenching his teeth and delivering a powerful punch.

Flashes of light came from Natsu's attacks and illuminated the area intermittently. The thunder had stopped for now but the rain was still a companion and an adversary.

Natsu knew that he could handle these guys. He wasn't being over confident but inside there was a certainty enveloped in a streak of light the screamed 'There's no way that they are going to defeat me!'

He knew it in his soul.

The sound seemed to be muted by the surrounding chaos but Natsu could see his foes screaming and falling.

He didn't want to scream, had no reason to scream but found himself doing so. Letting go of something in that scream, that roar that then merged with the sound of the Nature.

This was him.

This was his music.

* * *

Then, before he noticed, everything was over. The enemies had been defeated and were lying on the ground, in the mud, unconscious.

Natsu returned to the river's shore where the rest of the group had reunited already. They weren't in terrible condition, just small wounds here and there. But something wasn't right. He was feeling strangely numb now that it was over. This hadn't been a normal fight to his standards. He didn't surrender to chaos, the way he had, often because it left him feeling detached, empty. And he didn't like feeling that way.

But right now he only had to walk a little more, it was just another step, at least he had to give another step.

And now things happened with a sort of unreal quality to him. No, this wasn't right.

The Salamander stopped with indecision. He didn't know where he wanted to go as he was feeling like this. After all, he had released an anger that he didn't know he had, releasing it in whoever dared to face him under that storm – both on the inside and the outside.

He had successfully shut that voice that had been calling at him insistently. He had made it but now he didn't dare to go back to his friends, to taint them…

The energy that had been fuelling his urge to scream suddenly ran out. The inside storm finally ended.

Dawn came violently, in a way that seemed to rip and tear at Natsu's insides, the blazing globe so warm that would incinerate everything, make the oceans go dry.

With a couple of weary sighs Natsu managed to grasp some sort of control and return to his usual self, there was no way that he was going to succumb to the darkness inside.

He finally managed to drag himself so that he was close to his friends, he wasn't the only one that looked and felt extremely tired. It didn't take long until they were sitting in the mud and trying to regain some of their strength.

* * *

Later that day, they had managed to drag themselves (in pitiful condition) to a nearby town where they got two rooms in the local Inn. It didn't take long until they had taken a bath and dressed new clothes.

The group went to one of the restaurants where they had a great lunch that was eaten voraciously (and messily by Natsu). They returned to their rooms where it was decided that it would be better if they got some sleep. So, Erza and Lucy were in one room while Natsu, Gray and Happy were on the other.

Sleep didn't take long to envelop the members of the team in its oblivious arms. Well, Natsu was the exception.

Despite being dead tired, Natsu's mind kept running and didn't let him fall into the well-deserved depths of slumber. It was still there. Natsu still had that piece of light that always made him move. He wasn't finished, he was still growing and that was all that mattered, right? But it didn't mean anything if he lost himself. Frustration started rising inside. It was another sleepless night and the only thing that would calm this restlessness would be Gray, even listening to the peaceful breathing would help center Natsu. That unique sound that was Gray's music…

But right at the moment it was impossible. The inner turmoil silenced Natsu's surroundings.

Getting tired of tossing and turning in the bed he got up and went to the window. Opening a small slit of the window he sat and looked outside.

The sun was setting, what meant that this day was over, however that didn't impeach him of wondering why couldn't he find a shortcut to the following day. Time just ran so slowly in these moments…

Though rationally, Natsu knew that he had to do things step by step, always one at a time for the things that mattered the most, this would lead him to the place where the sun rises and that would be a place where he could rest and relax.

That was why he wanted to believe in a deeper meaning about that sigh from before. It wasn't all about annoyance, that tiny exchange between them had pierced Natsu to his core and meant so many things that would never be converted into words.

That was why, in these moments of confusion and solitude he needed Gray to hold his hand, to steer him and make him believe in something – be it love or friendship – in these times he just needed that support. Otherwise he would shatter to pieces.

Then there was that certainty about their lives, they were a very long road and they were still in the middle of it, fumbling and trying to regain their balance in a hostile place.

In the end Natsu had to pull the strength that came from the inside. He had faced many hard things in his life already and managed to overcome them all and – at times like these – trust that someone was really watching his back.

Calming down with these thoughts Natsu returned to the bed and closed his eyes.

Yes, with his inner strength and the support, he was going to make his own way in such a way that would pierce the night.

That thing that now was his music.

Comforted by these thoughts it didn't take long until Natsu fell asleep and joined his friends in oblivion.

**

* * *

A/N:** My first update of the year! Yay! Happy new year to you all (we can wish it until Jan/6 where I live ^^). Sorry for taking so long to update but now I'm in a dreaded season, a.k.a., Exam Season. And it's messing with my head and I'm super stressed. Anyway, you could notice it with this chapter that in my opinion is a bit confuse. I hope you like it though. It was a bit difficult to write this chapter as I changed the setting and everything several times and we ended with this… *sigh* Once again, this wasn't beta-read (or I would have to write this once again…) as I wrote it on a break to escape the oppressing things that I spent the day reading – yay to college…

Oh, well. Review please (^.^)

By the way, my study took away my writing time so I only plan to update (either this or To be Careful) in February… My apologies in advance. *bows*


	11. Ashita no Keshiki

Disclaimer: Not mine but I'm going to catch up on my reading. I'm embarrassingly behind. (/)

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Ashita no Keshiki (Tomorrow's Scenery)

The moon was shining bright in the cloudy sky.

The train was moving slowly, lazily through the cultivated fields that were bathed by the ivory light.

Gray was watching the movement created by the wind in the fields. It was late and he was the only one still awake in the small group in the empty carriage. Natsu was laying on the seat, out cold, but that wasn't unusual and it might be better if he was unconscious – at least he wouldn't be whining and moaning because of the movement of the train… On Gray's left, Happy was also sleeping peacefully. All in all, there was peace.

Gray looked to his right, through the window, at the landscape. There wasn't much to do…

The slow yet almost hypnotizing movement of the farmlands was starting to have a strange effect on him, bringing buried memories to the fore of his mind.

No, he shouldn't think about that, it was still something too painful, too uncertain. Should he have acted the way he had?

He sighed.

Outside, there was a beautiful landscape but the nightly environment gave it a sad quality. But he didn't want to think about sad landscapes otherwise he was going to compare it with _that_ sad landscape and from there…from there his doubts and fears would consume him.

Right now he had to calm down and see if he could get some sleep. After all, they were heading to Neaira to meet Lucy and Erza. There was going to be a big celebration to the Celestial mages. Something about a rare event in the stars pattern and shooting stars…

'Gah! Not even thinking about that distracts me?' Gray leaned forward and put his face in his hands. He tried to calm down, taking steadying breaths. Straightening up again he looked out. The clouds had closed in and covered the moon, only letting stray beams to come through. It was almost as if the moon was hesitating, not wanting to face the world. Gray caught his reflection in the window and didn't like his expression one bit. It was slightly contorted in a pained grimace, as if his body had already thought about the things Gray desperately wanted to push back.

As outside the clouds finally covered the moon completely, Gray leaned against the window. He was not going back. These secrets had been sealed deep inside, in the dark night.

He glanced at Natsu's still form.

It was this that had allowed whatever they had, the possibility of having an _us_.

He kneeled in front of Natsu and watched him, if only for instants. Saw as he breathed calmly and, carefully, carded his hand through the other's pink hair, pushing the bangs from the other's eyes.

'_Goodbye.'_

That was a word that he, sometimes, had the urge to say but always ended biting it back. That was a word that brought a finality that was too hard to face. Gray had hurt Natsu many times and in many ways already but if he said it, he would be the worst. He wouldn't do it, despite the doubts and everything – that was something that he had to face alone. His hand left the hair and fingers fluttered tenderly over Natsu's face. Calmer, Gray sat back and in no time he was also asleep.

* * *

Dawn came and with it a bad feeling.

Gray hadn't managed to sleep well but his friends were still sound asleep. He rubbed his arms absentmindedly. Gray was still wearing a shirt (what was almost a miracle) but there was something that was chilling him. He was an Ice mage but there were some kinds of cold that were unbearable – even for him – especially if they came from within. Maybe the cold came from the feeling of impending loneliness. Now that was a thing that he didn't imagine in his current life. He had many friends to share bewilderment and tears with. He would always be there to help and comfort all of his friends.

A wry smile came to his lips. Though, there was only one that he wanted to hold and be held by. His hotheaded and crazy Salamander. The reason for about 75% of his problems.

The smile disappeared from his face slowly. There were things that for as many times as one person looked at them, they couldn't happen. Like a door to a better time that was there, open and enticing but unreachable. That door led to tomorrow, a happy tomorrow – was it really too late?

The train came to a stop and with that Natsu opened his eyes, bustling with energy – and hunger. Happy also got up and stretched lazily.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu almost pulled the door from its hinges. Happy was by his side in no time.

Gray just shook his head, "It'll still take a while until we get to our destination but while we're stopped here we can go buy something to eat."

"Now that's talking!" Natsu slung an arm around Gray's shoulders and almost dragged him to the platform.

When their feet touched the stony floor a breeze hit them. It carried strange words and a flowery scent,

'_sartima neva ii somalia_

_kartima maria kama mia'_

Natsu looked mildly confused, brow arching up as he looked at Gray questioningly. Gray just gave a half shrug. They felt the wind change from a somewhat chilly breeze to a warmer one that carried the scent of ripe fruit.

"It may be a sign that something's right…" Gray offered in an enigmatic way. '…the sign for strength.' He finished silently.

Taking the arm from around his shoulders, Gray started pulling Natsu towards the small store. A confused Happy followed them.

The day was only now starting to have movement – the moon wasn't visible in the sky anymore – when they returned to the train. The uncertainties were left behind, once again buried. A new day was a new start and that was what Gray wanted, right now and right there! He wanted the today and tomorrow to be a new opportunity, a chance for new things and new obstacles to be overcome.

Sitting back in their carriage and while seeing the others eating voraciously, Gray looked at the sky, determined.

'_Goodbye.'_

He said to the shadows that would try to return, now was the time to make those ominous shadows disappear, and he could do it.

Natsu was there with him and they had the time.

He was never going to let the vision from that mirror come true.

And for that he would fight with all his strength.

The future was still unwritten.

**

* * *

A/N:** So, this is the new chapter. A bit confusing and nothing too much. Just a little play with some insecurities of something that will be explained one of these days. ^^

This chapter is also connected to a small oneshot called Stardust.

As usual for this series, this isn't beta-read yet so the mistakes are mine caused by the late hour at which I ended writing this. X)

As usual, review…


	12. sprinter

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Chapter Twelve – sprinter

When Natsu first met Gray something strange happened.

It was like he was catapulted into a dream, almost as if an eternity passed through them in just one second.

Of course that when that moment passed the dream was shattered. And they started fighting.

However, despite the constant fights, bickering and sometimes urge to just hit the other, Natsu found himself thinking, calling him and willing him to notice… what he wouldn't say.

And lately he had awoken a couple of times from stupid and disturbing dreams. Dreams that made him want to protect Gray (that didn't need any protection, he knew that) and where he saw himself embracing him – his battered and injured body – and his hands were shaking.

What the hell was that?

* * *

Right at this moment nothing else mattered. Natsu's breath was coming quick and harsh.

He had gotten separated from the group in pursuit of a couple of bandits. As usual, Natsu had be the first one to react, to jump to the chase, but his position of pursuer quickly turned to the one of the pursued. Ha had no idea how that had happened and the enemies had showed a weapon that had already injured Natsu.

He ran.

The bushes and brambles were scratching all over his arms and legs and making thin red lines emerge, painting a bloody picture all over his body.

But he didn't mind. All he wanted to do was find some place to catch his breath and regain some of his strength. Natsu slipped and fell on the ground. He laid there, left hand coming to his right side. Feeling something moist, he lifted his hand.

Blood.

'Perfect.' He couldn't help but think, sarcastically.

He crawled until he was resting the large bark of a tree, some parts digging uncomfortably on his back. He only–he only needed a minute before he could continue. But Horas knew if he was tempted to let out his rage. Because, most of the time a wound like this wouldn't be anything but there was something that had him unable to do a thing, to move. He felt himself losing his strength, his sight was blurring already.

Ha managed to lift a hand, trying to reach – to reach him.

As he lost consciousness the reasons for his unbridled run fluttered to the fore of his mind. The destruction of what might tempt him but that would only lead to despair.

His life was spiraling and he had to run to catch the enemies but also to lose himself.

After that, darkness took over.

* * *

There was something strange about this field. There could be seen an undulation on the vegetation far away but no wind swept over Natsu. The sun was shining brightly in the sky but the heat wasn't reaching to Natsu, it was almost as if something was interfering.

All of a sudden there was a force pushing him down and Natsu was feeling so far away though he was struggling to get up. He knelt on the ground, the invisible force still pushing him down and in such a way that he crushed the little herbs beneath, releasing their sweet scent to the air. A shadow stopped in front of him and when Natsu raised his eyes he saw Gray, who was looking attentively at him. Ready to drop a biting remark, he choked up. There was something about seeing Gray like that, outlined against the sky-

Natsu felt the strangest urge to make Gray look up too, to share this and not feel alone anymore.

A sweet voice sang, far away,

'_katidihara ikata tadiha_

_ata imiya adeiha'_

Natsu's heart started beating faster. What was the truth? Just something that he had pushed back until the breaking point. This was it. If he didn't do anything, things were going to overflow and the outcome was unpredictable!

The weight disappeared from his shoulders and Natsu was alone, once again. He scratched the ground, the hard dirt. Unfortunately the pain wasn't enough to ground him despite his bloodied fingertips. He had to do something!

Natsu hit the ground, hard, and yelled.

Then he stood up with a jump. He had reached a decision. Quickly looking back, he waved briefly towards the forest that was on his back. He knew that place too well and the mists that were covering it, tinting it with a grey tone, were welcomed there – he had another direction to go now.

With a first step onwards, the landscape changed to a desert where the sun was beating down ruthlessly, he could feel it. Natsu took another step and another. He was walking faster and faster, surpassing even time with his run.

He had to run away, forge his way and be a-

'_Sprinter!'_

A myriad of voices coming from everywhere supplied.

There was a light and then-

* * *

Natsu woke with a gasp, his hand outstretched. He was to sit but hands pushed him down.

"Finally you're awake." Lucy's relieved voice made him focus in something other than the wooden ceiling. He looked to his right and there she was, sitting on an old wooden chair. She looked a bit anxious but smiled at him.

"Has he woken yet?" Erza's voice came from the doorway.

Natsu tried to turn to the side, towards her but a sudden piercing pain made him gasp and curl over his bandaged torso.

"Hey! Be careful." Both girls helped him lie down on his back on the small bed (that wasn't all that comfortable) and the lecture began.

Erza was admonishing him for being so careless; after all, who in his right mind would run like that towards the unknown? And despite having acted that way so many times before and ending up victorious and with minor injuries, there would be a time when that wouldn't happen. And this had been a close call, too close for the liking of any of them.

Natsu heard all this with half an ear, his attention elsewhere. Then he decided to ask.

"Fine, I got it." He mumbled as he tried to sit up. "By the way, where's Gray?"

He saw them exchange looks before Lucy sighed and answered. "When we finally found you and got you to this place, Gray volunteered to keep on and go after the bandits." She didn't say everything and that made Natsu wonder.

Silence fell on the small cabin, only the sound of the rain and howling of the wind were heard.

Erza went to the door, standing on guard. Lucy busied herself by going through their bags, looking for something to eat and Natsu was left to look at the far wall. He was feeling strangely cold – maybe he was in worse condition than he thought.

The sound of gravel crunching on the outside made Erza perk up. Holding a sword, she opened the door, slowly. On the outside Gray was standing, drenched, the wind slicing through him and making his coat whip around. He arched an eyebrow and Erza ushered him in.

They were all inside but Natsu felt a sort of emptiness. He wished that Happy was there. Unfortunately he had had to stay behind…

Lucy placed a loaf of dry bread and cheese on his hands and Natsu looked up at her, quizzically.

He could hear Erza and Gray discussing something on the background but was unable to focus on it.

Lucy went back to the others, distributing the rest of the food. They started talking and Natsu felt like he had been forgotten. He wasn't being involved in the conversation – did the others not trust him?

Outside, the rain stopped.

The meager meal ended and plans were laid out, nobody paying attention to Natsu – what made him wallow in his somber thoughts.

"That's it. I think we're good to go." Gray slapped his leg as he got up energetically. He quickly surveyed the room, ending up looking at the girls again.

Natsu had been looking at Gray so he noticed that the other hadn't looked at him, really look, since he had returned. Was he that mad at him? Shaking his head, Natsu stopped that train of thought. He really had to move on, move beyond this spiraling mess his life had become. Despite knowing that, there was something that kept stopping him, something that was deeply rooted within. And it was stomping his foot down, demanding to go back, to go see Gray because he missed him and wanted to hold him, somehow.

He saw him talking to Lucy, helping her, by the door of the cabin. And in that moment he called him, willed him to look back at him so that he could see that sign, that something that showed that he had meant anything, that he had been there…

Gray never turned.

And it hurt Natsu, being ignored that way…

Erza helped Natsu up, the food having helped him regain a little bit of strength.

There wasn't anything he could do but going against what he wanted. Things weren't the same (at least not to him) but he could only hope at normalcy. He couldn't do anything but continue with his life, the way things were – and be there…

As they walked through the wet foliage, towards home, Natsu was able to hear the murmurs of the forest. They surrounded them and seemed to wash over his skin.

He could hear them and just wanted to run – but he was unable to. The voices were calling him – them – and, mockingly, saying,

'_Esta iviya'_

Natsu just wanted to cover his ears but had no other option but clench his teeth and bear it.

There was nothing he could do.

**

* * *

A/N:** Back to updates! Yes, I am. And we're almost at the end of this story, only two to go.

Okay, honestly, I don't know why I wrote this oneshot like this, so confusing… but hopefully you'll like it…?

Unbeta-ed, so it probably helps to the confusion… ^^'

I would love to read your thoughts, so, review…


	13. Kimi ga Hikari ni Kaete Iku

Disclaimer: Still not mine

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Kimi ga Hikari ni Kaete Iku (You Turn it Into Light)

A warm breeze entered the room through the open window, making the curtain sway gently.

Outside, as the majority of the population spent its last minutes of rest, someone was calling.

Only that pierced the quiet brought by the night, the secretive and peaceful darkness. It was the sign that a new day was beginning, the first rays of light piercing the darkness.

In the bedroom, nighttime still ruled as both the inhabitants continued lost in the depths of slumber.

As they started stirring a little, the promises made under the blue, clear sky in a calm afternoon were also coming back. Promises made under a silver rainbow – an event that rarely happened.

The promises had to last until they got the chance to see another one.

Gray opened his eyes.

He felt content.

An arm had been thrown across his waist and there it remained, steadying him and making him want to turn his back on the new day with all the things he had to do and just snuggle in bed for the day.

After the week they had had, they did deserve it.

* * *

First they had faced a truly sad scenery in a mission (with the rest of the group).

It had made him wonder why the people who held more power were, usually, the stupidest ones – if this was what came out of it. And he had already seen this in other places…

But then Natsu had changed everything, lit a beacon of hope and, at that moment, the teardrops that slid over some of the faces had shone like jewels.

The hope and confidence towards the future had been lit.

But all of this showed Gray a secret part from Natsu – a part that he hated and wanted to help him to get rid of.

Natsu didn't react well to that and pushed Gray back.

Gray tried to reach him, nevertheless. He was stubborn.

Despite knowing that, sometimes, the mere action of touching only made them break on the inside. He wanted that and if hesitated it would only lead to more questions and it would break a larger piece the next time it happened – it would all spiral downwards.

The other major thing of the week had been a picnic with a large chunk of the Guild members, they went to a large field that was to the south-east of Magnolia, had had to cross the 'Bridge of Tomorrow' (with many jokes in the middle) to get there.

They reached the field by midday and were enveloped by the sweet and heavy scents of Spring, with the myriad of flowers that painted a colorful landscape.

It was like being in a dream.

After the cheerful and largely uneventful lunch, they spread out to do whatever they wanted, in the peaceful place.

It wasn't like that for long, unfortunately…

Natsu and Gajeel started fighting playfully (yeah, right) to show off whatever it was, but they got a little too carried away and the thing got a bit too serious. And when they awoke a serpenticol from its slumber and it attacked them…

They had come from that confrontation in a bad shape (and with their egos a little bruised too).

Natsu had been a bit grouchy at Gray's teases afterwards.

And then, yesterday.

They had seen that silver rainbow and everything had become brighter. Almost painfully so.

Was this how it felt to be too close to the sun? This thing that, stupidly, made you freeze?

But Natsu was there to take him along.

To circle him between his arms for strength and to steady him with a hug – in the possibility of staying petrified by the light's glare.

* * *

Despite everything, they were still there. And it wouldn't be the fact that hoping and believing could come to an end too quickly… It was better not to think about that…

The fact that they were here was enough, they created their own light and, hopefully, without needing to wake alone.

None of them wanted to have to face the future, the rainbow, without the other. Or the risk of having to see a jewel-like tear slide down one of their faces one day.

Just – no…

That settled it, Gray turned around, towards Natsu who was under a medicine-induced sleep (it had been quite a fight to give it to him but he needed it).

This day could start later.

For now he felt pretty well, lying in bed with Natsu.

Just the two of them, snuggling.

* * *

**A/N:** A new update and we're getting closer to the end. Only one chapter to go!

Hope you liked this chapter, it wasn't anything too much but hopefully will be pleasant. Though I must say that I apologize for the lack of logic in some parts but this was written at arse o'clock (my new favorite expression) and I really wanted to post this at this time… go figure…

Anyway, this isn't beta-ed yet.

As usual, reviews are very appreciated.


	14. seventh heaven

Disclaimer: I wish but, alas, reality doesn't allow me to own Fairy Tail or Kalafina (only some books and CD's…)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – seventh heaven

The sound of waves crashing upon the shore could be heard.

The world was dark.

There was only sound.

The sound of seagulls that flew lazily.

On the far distance, a small trail of light breached the horizon, making the sky tinge in various hues of blue that soon became pink and orange before turning yellow.

It was the sea.

Gray heard some words, words that were brought by the wind.

Someone was singing.

The song flew to Gray and enveloped him, words of love, protection and a promise.

He felt some dampness fall on his hand. But… it was strange, the sea was calm and no wave had crashed upon-

Oh.

No. It wasn't for that reason. He would never be a reason to be weak for.

Gray shook his head stubbornly.

When he opened his eyes, Gray was blinded by the white that surrounded him. It hurt his eyes, after being in the darkness for what felt like ages.

There was someone in front of him but his blurry vision impeached him from seeing who it was.

The same strong, sure voice from before said something and Gray knew, then, who was in front of him.

But then, the person made a gesture (was that bidding farewell?) before turning back and leaving Gray.

This was not what he was expecting. Gray tried to go after him, sensing something strange in his gut, but his legs failed him and he crashed to the ground.

It was cold.

And not the kind of cold that he could withstand.

Everything around him vanished as darkness took over him.

* * *

It was hot.

And silent.

No, not everything was silent.

There was a steady rhythm, a beat. Resonating in the darkness, pulling Gray from the depths of its clutches.

It was a heartbeat, Gray noticed.

This heartbeat was grounding him and bringing him back to an aware state.

Though, instants later, he just wished he could go back to oblivion.

Pain flared all over his body, in some places it was a throbbing pain – everything was spinning.

Gray opened his eyes and, as expected, couldn't focus. He was feeling too out of it but, how had this happened? He closed his eyes again, with a grimace.

Bit by bit, he recalled some scenes (had they really happened or were they just the result of a dream?). However he couldn't remember what had placed him in his current position.

He blinked and, by the gods, even that made pain course through his body. How was this possible?

Then his pain seemed to ease up a bit.

Huh? What had happened? What had changed?

There was another feather-light touch brushing all along his right arm. After a short pause it ran over his collarbone and Gray felt something soft tickle his nose.

It felt good, the pain wasn't all that bad anymore and, the better part was that he knew that there was someone there with him.

The feeling of protection that had enveloped him before was still there. A hand curled around his, fingers tightening briefly before the hand was just brushing lightly against his.

Gray captured the hand again. He didn't want to let go. Ever.

There was a feeling of peace and contentment that overruled the pain.

And that hand.

That was his focus, his rock.

Not letting go but somehow pulling him back to reality. Gray opened his eyes once again but everything was too bright.

He felt that he was inside the light but it was so strong that he couldn't see anything. He was blind.

It took some effort but Gray found himself able to stand the brightness and could, finally, focus his newfound sight.

First he saw the pink hair and, when he turned back to him, he saw the ever optimistic grin (even if it was a bit toned down) and Natsu was saying something.

"W-wha-?" he croaked. Hm, since when was his voice like this?

Natsu said something else but Gray still didn't understand. He shook he head and gestured for Natsu to get closer. He had weirdest urge, _need_, to be held.

Natsu curled on his side, a reassuring presence touching the length of his body.

When Gray turned his head he noticed the bit of snow that covered the windowsill. So the sun had reflected in that before…

And that was also the reason why he was covered by this way too warm quilt – not that he was complaining at the moment…

Right now he was feeling good. Protected and so warm that he felt that he could melt into Natsu.

In the quiet of the room, the heartbeat lulled Gray back to sleep.

* * *

Those days, later, took a dreamlike quality because they were so different from what usually happened between them.

They teased each other mercilessly for no reason and joked for the whole day. Some of the last walls that had remained up between them were lowered, and they recognized that they had stayed like that for way too long, given the time they knew each other. Then again, before they were friends (sometimes reluctantly) with a deeply ingrained rivalry.

Now, it was different. They had talked – really talked – and were starting to know each other in a depth that surprised them. They shared many stories and, even the silent moments were companionable, a secretive smile would appear in their lips.

They were here together – that thought was sinking into their minds, deeper and deeper, and keeping at bay old demons.

There was peace – a long awaited peace – between them.

And then, in one of these afternoons they fell asleep, side by side.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, both noticed that they were in a familiar place.

The waves crashed against the boat where they were standing, rocking it gently – but Natsu still didn't feel ill.

The sun was shinning brightly on the sky, above their heads and the seagulls could be seen flying, from here to there.

The sky was blue and clear and only in the far horizon a shimmering line of dark blue was noticeable.

A wordless melody drifted to them, carried by the wind, enticing them to fill it with their words, caressing their skin and blanketing them in that familiar sense of protection.

They were both sitting on the boat, looking at each other.

Without planning to, Gray spoke. His words evoked the night, not only the feeling of the end of something but also the mystery and comfort that it could bring. To that Natsu replied, his words bringing the morning, the hopeful feeling that spread inside one at seeing the rays of light that would bring a day full of possibilities.

Each said something about an opposite but both the words and the themes complimented each other.

Their words and their voices added to the sounds of the sea that lulled them and the ones from the sky that seemed to be looking over them.

In this place, they got the confirmation that together their strength was something outstanding.

And that they would look out for each other.

Forever.

As they were in their own world.

* * *

When they woke up, much later, they were cuddling but instead of teasing each other, as they usually would, they just shared a smile before turning back and getting ready for the day.

From the outside, a familiar tune drifted in, as if it were a final blessing.

* * *

**A/N:** Here we are, this is the end of this story. I hope that everybody who accompanied it enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I will start a new story, _Red Moon_, soon (after writing a new chapter to To be Careful), look forward to it. ^^

Still unbeta-ed.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	15. Interlude 01

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**Interlude #01**

The windows of the train rattled.

Outside, the moon was shinning brightly in the sky.

Gray sat by the window, his arms crossed while he looked ahead. In front of him, Natsu was lying on the seat, passed out.

Gray smirked.

With Natsu, that happened every time.

* * *

Gray leaned against the window.

Outside everything was a dark blur, what gave the impression that the train was rushing towards dawn.

* * *

_Many bright lines __fended the night sky, the never-ending black was crossed by ephemeral light._

_He was running._

_He was almost there. They were his to catch and collect. Some were shinning brightly in his hands at the same time that all around, the ground was being sprinkled by more and more falling stars – eternally falling._

_There was something missing, however._

_In that precise instant large, grey walls made of mists rose. This was getting weird._

_Over there, was that a clambering plant on the wall?_

_How was that even possible? He better not even try to comprehend that one…_

_He climbed it, got to the top, he was over the wall._

_Looking around he noticed that this was a labyrinth; a strange light was coming from the walls and the dull, grey mists were spreading all around._

_When he decided to climb down, something curled around his foot and made him trip._

_He was falling._

_Falling towards the blackness._

_His hand shot out._

'_Where are you going?'_

* * *

People all around seemed to be looking for the same – well, in the case of the people he could see in this carriage it was sleep, apparently.

Gray chided himself for that. Now seriously, everybody was here, be it this very train or life in general, and had the same goals. Everyone looks for the same sort of thing.

It was strange to think of how different those very things to different people. The same way that everybody in this train would go in different directions as soon as they got to the station.

* * *

There was a tomorrow to wait for, the first sun beams winning the battle against darkness.

The sky would be blue and beautiful.

There would be a strange shimmering, a silver rainbow would greet them and fill the hearts with hope.

In that moment Gray would break free of his darkness – lately it had been trying to consume him.

He would pull out and go straight at him.

Natsu.

His light.

But the question remained, would the light reach him, then?

* * *

Everybody had a sort of darkness within.

It weighted a person down, smothered the person. But everybody had the strength to control it, instead of letting himself be controlled.

But the darkness remained.

It was a never-ending night for Gray.

It was a never-ending night for Natsu.

Their treks crossed, sometimes, in the dark but it was a long, distant path.

It lasted for a lifetime.

* * *

In that place, later, they would be greeted by the nature.

A bucolic scenery, full of life.

A river, flowing and shimmering on the distance.

An unstoppable wind that caressed their faces, carded through their hair.

All this movement increased, towards the dawn.

Nature welcomed the sun.

* * *

The river flowed happily, making watery noises, the background music to this place.

Crossing over it there was a simple, wooden bridge.

The sun, by then, was high in the sky.

Gray crossed the bridge and stood on the other side of the river. Breathed in all the delicious scents of nature, listened to the music that was all around and sighed.

This was such a dazzling summer day.

When he turned back to the bridge he noticed that Natsu was still on the other side.

He wasn't crossing. What had happened?

The river was separating them and Natsu shook his head. Some things were insurmountable.

Gray just extended his hand, reaching.

And wondered.

'_Where are you going?'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe, these interludes (that are from Kara no Kyoukai – Re-Oblivious single) just popped out of nowhere. Hope you enjoyed these small drabbles.

I'm still working on the other stories, busy author's busy with Uni. Let's just cross our fingers and hope for the best.

As usual, not beta-ed and a review is very appreciated.


	16. Interlude 02

Disclaimer: Still not mine

* * *

**Interlude #02**

It was an old house.

Floorboards groaned and sounds emerged from where no-one was.

But it wasn't a scary place.

On the ground floor there was a large salon that was filled with strange gadgets and toys.

The thin layer of dust that covered the majority of the divisions, was inconspicuously absent in that particular room.

They had found it odd.

When night came, the old owner had offered them a couple of rooms so that they could spend the night.

The boys had found themselves in a room with two beds, bedside tables, a large armoire, a desk with a chair and – the strangest thing – a metallic bird cage. The weirdest thing was that inside the cage there was a small metallic bird with blue, yellow and black colors. They dismissed it, as that was probably an ornament.

After inspecting the room for a while, the boys turned backs and went to sleep.

* * *

Some time later they were awoken by…music?

They sat in their beds.

"What's this…?" Natsu mumbled, only to be silenced by Gray.

A blue light appeared, right from where the cage was. They could see the bird moving.

It was flapping its wings happily and a voice sang about flying towards the future, towards the bright new day and how they would be together.

As the voice sang "Lala lala lalalala lala" the bird broke free from the cage and started flying above their heads. The bird sang about wishing to fly free in the sky.

But the sadness weighted down its wings.

Another voice answered with another "Lala lala lalalala lala" and the blue bird perked up, from where it was standing in the back of the chair.

An orange light lit the room, coming from the door and an orange bird appeared.

The birds flew around one another, the voices twining in a new, beautiful tune.

With a burst of speed they opened the windows and got out, colorful tails of light standing behind as the only sign that they had been there.

A warm breeze came from the newly opened window.

The breeze brought the sweet scent of flowers and, through the gently swaying curtain, soft flower petals entered and were scattered through the room.

Some even reaching the beds.

"Now, that was…unexpected…" Gray muttered, looking at the window.

"Tell me about it." Natsu was still a bit stunned by what had happened. "I think we better go back to sleep…" he turned around, punched his pillow a couple of times and got ready to sleep.

Gray looked through the window one last time, only able to peer at the darkness, before he followed Natsu's lead.

They were both asleep as the house cracked and groaned, protecting them as the breeze entered the several divisions and brought Spring to the closed house.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay… I think that this one will be the last chapter of this part. Hope you enjoyed the ride and the songs.

Thank you for reading and my sincere thanks to all the reviewers – if possible, say something. ^^

Still unbeta-ed.


End file.
